Is This Love?
by Lady Stardust Northman
Summary: A spin-off of Break Down Here. After Sam imprints on Nadi and Jacob imprints on Bella, Emily is bitter and alone. Then she meets Edward Cullen. Can she let go of her old hatred of vampires to find true love? Part of the "Nadi Cullen Crossroads Saga"
1. Show Me What I'm Looking For

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

**(Edward's POV)**

I watched Esme flit around the kitchen making dinner for those dogs. This was ridiculous. How can she stand to be around them? I knew Carlisle had known Nadi for longer than he'd known me, though how he hid that from me was a mystery. Alice genuinely liked Nadi, which I still don't understand. Esme was just too kind.

Esme turned to me pulling me from my thoughts, "Edward, I don't have any butter left. Can you go to the store and get me some please? I need it for my cookies."

She smiled in her motherly way and I couldn't say no to her. I nodded and left the kitchen, grabbing the keys to my Volvo.

I drove to the store as fast as I could. Once I was inside I headed straight to the butter. I picked up a tub of butter when I smelled the most delicious human I had ever smelled. Bella smelled good, but this was incredible.

Going against my better judgment, I followed the scent around the corner. I stopped when I saw whom the scent belonged to.

She was Native American, no doubt about that. She was turned facing the shelf so I could only see the right side of her face. Her copper skin was beautiful. She was small, five-five, but shapely. Her figure was perfect, full breasts, wide hips, long legs and a flat stomach. She was wearing a simple jeans and a tee shirt, but I couldn't stop staring at her.

She turned to look at me. I got a full view of her face, half of her face was perfect, and the other half was severely scarred, though it did nothing to her beauty. She looked into my eyes. I realized that I was staring into the eyes of my true love.

Looking into this girl's eyes was like Heaven. Her eyes were a hue of brown even more beautiful than Bella's. She stared right back at me, then narrowed her eyes and turned away to leave.

I didn't think, just acted exclusively on instinct and I ran after her.

"Wait!" I called out. She faltered and turned to face me.

"What do you want leech?" She asked. Her beautiful voice was like wind through the leaves in fall. The word 'leech' made me cringe away from her, such an ugly word shouldn't be spoken by someone as perfect as her.

I stared at her, unable to breathe it seemed. I didn't need air anyway, what was I thinking.

"I'm Edward." I said stupidly. She rolled her eyes.

"I know. You're a Cullen but that doesn't mean I trust you." She said.

I tried to listen to her thoughts, but got nothing. Just like Bella.

I smiled softly at her. "Please, I just want to get to know you."

She looked taken aback. I was trying to ignore how exquisite her blood smelled to me.

She looked down. "My name is Emily. Emily Young. Why are you talking to me?" She asked, peeking up at me.

I shook my head. "I can't stop myself from talking to you. You're beautiful." I told her truthfully.

She stared at me again, and then her face darkened. "Try to restrain yourself, then." She spat and then turned away from me again.

"EMILY!" I called out to her. Nearly everyone heard me and turned to look at me. Everyone, but the one person I wanted to turn around. Emily just kept walking. Right up to the cashier and then out the door with her things. I stared after her like an idiot then paid for Esme's butter and went home.

I all but slammed the butter onto the counter. Esme gave me a disapproving look but she figured that I was still upset about having to go to the mongrel's house tonight.

I went into the living room and sat down. Jasper was in there. Great, now he'd know exactly what I was feeling.

'What is that I feel? Love? Coming from Edward? No. Can't be.' He thought as he smirked at me. I turned away from him and ignored his inquiring thoughts.

'EDWARD!' Alice called in her thoughts. I didn't bother to answer her. She didn't say anything more, just showed me a vision she was having of me, with Emily. I smiled and Jasper felt my sudden happiness.

He quirked an eyebrow but I ignored him. This meant Emily would accept me one day. Esme came into the room and told us it was time to go. Carlisle got into his Mercedes but was cursing it for not being a Maserati. I laughed at his memories of him driving Nadi's.

After we were all in our cars, Esme with Carlisle in the Mercedes, Jasper and Alice in her Porsche, Emmett and Rosalie in her BMW and me in the Volvo, we left. I couldn't help but imagine having Emily in the car next to me. I wouldn't be alone if I could just have her. It would be different from Bella. I know Emily is my true soul mate. Bella has Jacob. I will have Emily.

**A/N: I know it's short, but I'm just testing it out. How is it so far? I'm going to work on it some more and have a longer second chapter up in a few days or so. ~Ever Uley~**


	2. Forever In Your Hands

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**(EPOV)**

I arrived at Nadi's house shortly after my family did. I had driven slower than I normally would have since I wanted time to think for myself.

One part of me was thrilled that Alice had a vision that I would be with Emily. Another part of me kept thinking back to when Alice had seen Bella as a vampire and marrying me. How subjective can her visions be?

We all filed into Nadi's house, which I must admit was nice. Esme had a hand in decorating that much was obvious.

As we went our separate ways, I locked eyes with Charlie. His thoughts were livid, he was not happy to see me at all. His thoughts turned murderous so I turned away from him. I ignored everyone's thoughts as I went to sit down on the couch.

The werewolf stench wasn't so bad, if anything it helped numb my mind from all the buzzing thoughts in the room.

I heard Nadi thinking that I still had my panties in a wad so I glared at her. She just smiled and turned to hug Carlisle. She wasn't afraid of Rosalie or I. When we first met her and the way we insulted her, she laughed at us.

I didn't want to think about Emily or how she ran away from me earlier, so I concentrated on the thoughts of the pack. One by one I listened to their minds.

Though they were all different in personality and interests and even what they thought about each other, there was one constant: the way they thought about Nadi, with the exception of Sam.

Sam imprinted upon her, so he was bound to her. This thought irritated me. You don't even get a choice if you're an imprint. You're just forced to be with them and no matter what you're stuck with them. If you're not with them then you're not happy. So the only solution is to be with that person and experience the greatest happiness one could ever know. That was what baffled me. Even if you didn't get a choice in the matter, you don't want to fight it.

The rest of the pack; Seth, Embry, Jacob, Leah, Quil, Paul and Jared thought about Nadi in a completely different way. They looked at her as a pack mother. In some of their thoughts they even called her 'mom' or 'mama Nadi'. It was amazing to pick their brains a little. I felt somewhat guilty that I had intruded on their thoughts.

Sure I hear thoughts all the time, but I don't normally pry into someone's mind for information.

I was lost in my own thoughts when I heard Nadi speak to me, ever so softly. "Edward? May I speak to you outside please?"

I nodded and stood up to follow her. When we got outside, we ran into the woods and didn't stop running until five minutes later. I couldn't hear the thoughts of everyone in the house, so I knew they couldn't hear us.

When we stopped I looked at her, waiting for her to speak. She did. "What's wrong?" She asked softly. She stepped forward and placed her hand on my arm. I didn't flinch away from her. In fact I welcomed her warm, motherly touch. So this is how the pack feels? I wondered. I leaned forward into her touch, but she didn't notice.

I didn't answer; I just listened to her thoughts. '_His scent is burning my nose right now, but I have to help him in any way I can. I just have to figure out what's wrong first. Even after what he did to Bella, I can never hate him. Oh crap, he can hear me._' She thought. She smiled at me and I sighed.

I sat down on the log that was behind me. I looked up at her as she opened her mind completely to me. She showed me how she interacted with the boys in her pack. How they trusted her and if werewolves and vampires were going to get along, we needed to trust each other.

She didn't need to show me what the boys thought of her. I had seen it myself in their heads. She may share a mind with them when in wolf form, but she doesn't know the half of how much she means to the boys and Leah.

"I don't know if the trust should go that deep." I told her softly, even if I did already trust her.

She sat down next to me, smiling and thought, '_You can trust me_.'

I know I can, I thought but I didn't say it out loud. If she only knew how highly the boys thought of her.

I shook these thoughts away and began to tell her the story. "I met a girl yesterday at the store. She smelled so incredible I almost lost control, but then I saw her and I couldn't even force myself to think about killing her. She was perfect. When I tried to talk to her, she knew I was a vampire, I don't know how." I took a deep breath and continued. "She was Quileute, maybe you know her. Emily Young?" I looked at her as I said her name.

Nadi froze and her perfect copper skin paled. I listened to her thoughts. '_Oh dear god, Edward is in love with Sam's ex! I have to help him get her, maybe she can be happy now like Sam and I are happy. Of course she would know about Edward because of Sam, if she could be with a werewolf, why not a vampire?' _

Emily dated Sam, no was engaged to Sam. That explains how she knew about me and why she ran from me. Wait, Nadi was going to help me?

"You'll help me?" I asked, disbelief seeping into my voice.

"Of course! Everyone deserves happiness. Even if that someone did something awful to someone I care about a lot." Her thoughts cut to Bella, but then back to Emily as she continued speaking. "Please don't hurt Emily. She was really mean to me before, but I want her to be happy also." She said, as her thoughts went back to when she bumped into Emily at the grocery store.

I thought about how I could get Emily to talk to me, go out with me, and love me even. I sat there with Nadi in a contented silence. Her thoughts were calm, _'I_ _wonder how Sam is going to take this, his ex-fiancé dating a vampire. Well, I just won't tell him until it happens._'

I smiled at her thoughts. Then we stood and went back to Nadi's house. I found that I didn't actually hate her, in fact, I didn't hate her at all I liked her a lot.

When we walked into the house Rosalie's annoying voice cut through the air, "Take the dog for a walk, Edward?"

"Shut up Rosalie." I growled. She looked shocked.

I heard Nadi's thoughts, 'Wow. Edward just defended me. I guess he's warming up to us.'

I shook my head, "You only." I said answering her thoughts. She smiled at me while I ignored everyone's inquiring and confused thoughts.

My focus was pulled to the kitchen where I could hear Sue, Charlie, Billy, Carlisle and Esme talking with Sam.

Charlie asked Sam about Emily. "So Sam, I know you're with Nadi now, but just a few weeks ago you were head over heels for Emily. What happened?"

Sam didn't answer, but his thoughts turned to Nadi. He was mentally praying for her to come into the kitchen.

'_God, where is Nadi right now_?' He wondered. I looked around the room and saw Nadi heading toward the kitchen. It was like she could hear his thoughts, or feel that he needed her at that moment.

Charlie's question went unanswered. The conversation turned to what Nadi had dubbed, "Old people topics." I found that amusing because she was the oldest person in this house.

I loved being inside her mind. There was no animosity in her thoughts, and there was really no hate for anyone, not even Rosalie. She disliked the way Rosalie treated her and 'her boys' as she so affectionately referred to them as, but she didn't hate Rosalie. Not even a little bit.

Nadi's thoughts turned to an interesting date idea for her and Sam. She wanted to take him rollerblading.

She pictured Sam being extremely ungraceful and losing his balance before crashing through a wall. I chuckled.

'_Think he'll have fun_?' She questioned mentally. I whispered a 'yes' too low for the humans to hear.

I left Nadi to her conversation with the 'old people' and thought about Emily some more. I had to find some way for her to trust me. I listened to Sam's thoughts for a while and managed to pick his brain a little. I found out Emily had a house a few blocks away from here.

I stood up and turned toward the door. My eyes locked with Alice's. She saw me planning to go find Emily. She smiled at me. I went into the kitchen and said a brief good bye to Nadi and promised to see Esme and Carlisle at home, and then I left.

I got into my car and drove down the street. I only got a mental picture of what the house looks like, not where it was. I found it after a few minutes and I stopped outside her house.

She was in there. I could smell her scent. I could hear her heartbeat. Before I realized what was happening, I was opening my car door and walking up to her door.

I knocked softly. Emily grumbled inside and padded to the door and opened it. Her breathing almost stopped as she took in the sight of me in her doorway.

"What are you doing here, leech?" She asked.

I stared into her eyes. Before I knew it, my knees gave out.

Now I was down on my knees in front of Emily, practically begging her for a chance. My eyes locked with her shocked brown ones again.

"I just want a chance to prove I can be good for you." I finally choked out.

Her face softened and she nodded. "Fine." She said, but she didn't sound too thrilled about it. I didn't care, because all I needed was her approval.

I jumped up and pulled her into a hug, being careful not to hurt her.

"Okay, let me go!" She demanded. I did just that. I stepped back and looked down, ashamed I had reacted that way.

"I'm sorry." I said.

She laughed. She really laughed. I looked up at her.

"It's fine, you're just excited." She said, calming down now.

"So can we go out tomorrow? Anywhere you want to go." I said, not sure what she would want to do.

She thought about it then nodded. "Sure. You have to plan it though."

I smiled brightly and said, "I will pick you up tomorrow morning at ten and we can spend the whole day together if you want."

She nodded. "I'd like that."

"Well, I better go now. I'll see you in the morning." I turned away but then I remembered something. I turned back around, "Emily?" I called just before she closed the door.

"Yes Edward?" She asked softly.

"Dress comfortably." I said simply. She smiled and shut the door.

I skipped down the steps and got into my car and went home. I ignored all the thoughts of my family as I went upstairs to my room. I sat in there listening to music all night. Song after song, and they all reminded me of Emily.

Bella had updated my music collection somewhat when we were together. I now had songs up until the nineties, but nothing after 1999.

I sat back, humming along with "Is This Love" by Whitesnake. **(Yeah, Edward listens to 80's power ballads now.) **

_I should have known better_

_Than to let you go alone,_

_Its times like these_

_I can't make it on my own_

_Wasted days, and sleepless nights_

_And I can't wait to see you again_

_I find I spend my time_

_Waiting on your call,_

_How can I tell you, baby_

_My backs against the wall_

_I need you by my side_

_To tell me it's alright,_

'_cause I don't think I can take anymore_

_Is this love that I'm feeling,_

_Is this the love, that I've been searching for_

_Is this love or am I dreaming,_

_This must be love,_

_cause its really got a hold on me,_

_A hold on me..._

_I can't stop the feeling_

_I've been this way before_

_But, with you I've found the key_

_To open any door_

_I can feel my love for you_

_Growing stronger day by day,_

_And I can't wait to see you again_

_So I can hold you in my arms_

_Is this love that I'm feeling,_

_Is this the love, that I've been searching for_

_Is this love or am I dreaming,_

_This must be love,_

_cause its really got a hold on me,_

_A hold on me..._

_Is this love that I'm feeling,_

_Is this the love, that I've been searching for..._

_Is this love or am I dreaming,_

_Is this the love, that I've been searching for..._

Emily. She was what I had been searching for. Sure, Bella had been special, but she obviously wasn't meant for me. Was Emily? I could only hope so.

* * *

**A/N: So there's chapter two, I'll have three up soon. Some Edward and Emily fluff coming up. Whoo! Let me know what you think.**

**~Ever Uley~**


	3. Hold Tight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

At around seven the next morning, I shut off my music and went into the woods to hunt. I quickly took down two deer. If I was going to be around Emily all day, I had to be prepared.

I stopped. Was it only a year ago when I was having those thoughts about Bella? It's so strange how quickly things change.

I went into my house and showered, then I dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black button down.

I was almost out the door when my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number but I answered anyway.

"Hello?" I asked softly

"Edward, it's Emily. I got your number from Bella. Listen something came up this morning. I have to help my mother with something, but I'm free this afternoon if you still want to do something." She said.

My heart sank. "That's fine, Emily. I'll see you at three o'clock? Is that okay?" I asked her.

"Yes, that's great. See you then." Emily said. We said our goodbyes and hung up. Now what do I do? I sighed and went to sit on the couch. I mindlessly watched the show that Emmett was watching. He was into it, laughing at all the funny places, I was laughing more at him than anything.

Finally, at two forty five I stood up and grabbed the keys to my Volvo and drove down to La Push. Now that we got along with the wolves we were allowed in La Push, but we had to behave of course.

I pulled into Emily's driveway at three o'clock sharp and turned off the car. I got out and approached the door. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door three times and stepped back.

Emily opened the door with a skeptical look on her face. I was almost insulted. Did she not trust me? She had plenty of reasons not to trust me, but I was grateful for this chance to prove I could be good for her.

I smiled at her anyway and said, "Good morning. Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and shut the door behind me. She looked simple yet amazing of course. She was just wearing a pair of jeans, a plain black long sleeved shirt and a red jacket. I had told her to dress comfortably and she had.

I opened the passenger door to the Volvo and she got in murmuring "Thanks."

Mentally sighing, I climbed into the driver's seat. This was going to be a long day. We drove to Forks in silence. I didn't want to push her to talk to me if she didn't want to. There was a nagging voice in the back of my head that told me she's only here because she felt sorry for me or because this was making her feel less lonely.

I noticed that my gas gauge was almost on E so I pulled into a gas station and said, "I just need to get gas, would you like anything from inside?"

Emily nodded and I got out and filled up my car. We went inside together. Emily picked out some snacks for her to eat and walked to the cash register where I was standing.

She had only a soda in her hand. "Is that all?" I asked her smiling a bit.

She nodded shyly and handed them to me. She looked positively adorable standing there looking timid and out of place. I smiled at her and I knew my eyes were shining with the overwhelming happiness I was feeling.

The bell over the door rang, announcing a new customer. I smelled her before I saw her. It was Nadi. I turned to look at her. She looked shocked; either to see me in a store or seeing me with Emily, I didn't know.

Emily followed my gaze to Nadi and she smiled. Nadi waved to her and she walked over to the counter and handed the cashier her black card Carlisle gave her.

Emily walked over to her and said, "I'm really sorry for all the things I said to you before. I was just angry that I had everything and then you took him from me just by looking at him. I was jealous and I'm sorry. You deserve him." She sounded sincere and I was proud of her for apologizing to Nadi.

Nadi smiled at her and said, "I forgive you Emily. I understand what it must feel like, but I'm glad you'll have your love story, too."

Nadi surprised us both and leaned down and pulled Emily into a hug. I knew from Nadi's thoughts that the things Emily said about her being a freak had really hurt her and Nadi's thoughts confirmed this.

What surprised me even more, is Nadi's thoughts held no animosity. They truly were forgiving, _'No matter what she said to me, called me a freak and whatnot, I can't hate her, or Edward for that matter. It all worked out for the best. Edward broke Bella's heart so she could find Jake. And Sam broke Emily's heart so she could find Edward. I wonder how Rosalie is going to take this_.' Nadi laughed mentally as she released Emily.

I smiled at her and she said goodbye to us. I saw her get into the car with Sam. Nadi was praying Sam wouldn't smell Emily or I on her, but he did. His thoughts were furious as they drove away, Nadi almost had to force him to leave. I felt sorry that she would be alone with him, but there was nothing I could do now. I knew she could handle him anyway. She was his mate, and a scary one at that.

I paid for the gas and Emily's soda and we left. I opened her car door for her again and she smiled at me this time.

Once we were driving, I tried to get Emily to talk to me. Asking her about her family. She told me how her parents thought she was throwing her life away for Sam when she moved to La Push. I told her a little about my time with Carlisle and Esme.

"What about your real parents?" She asked softly.

I tensed up. I hadn't even really talked to Bella about my parents. She only knew about them dying from the Spanish Influenza, but here I was willing to spill anything to Emily. So I did. I told her all about my parents, their professions, their personalities, their interests, and how it felt for me when they died. If I could cry, I would have. I pulled over and Emily hugged me. Never had I felt more at home than I did in her arms.

She pulled away from me and touched my face. I raised my hand and rubbed her scars. She looked down shyly and I laughed. She looked at me with questioning eyes but I shook my head and pulled back onto the road.

When we reached Port Angeles, I wasn't sure what she wanted to do. "So would you like to see a movie, go shopping?" I asked.

"Um, shopping. I'd like to get some new books." She said. I drove to the bookstore and we went inside.

Emily and I lost ourselves in the bookstore. We looked around discussing different authors and book series. Nearly four hours passed before we chose books to purchase and we left.

"Where to next?" I asked in a cheerful voice.

Emily put her hand on my elbow. Her touch almost melted my cold skin. "Um, let's eat." She said. I smiled at her and we went into a Mexican restaurant.

The hostess seated us, after a few disgusted looks at Emily. I wanted to throw her through a wall for looking at her like that.

The waitress didn't treat her any better. Emily was ordering and the waitress was staring at me, winking at me trying to be subtly seductive. She didn't write down Emily's order, I don't think she even heard her.

When Emily finished telling her what she wanted, the waitress was still staring at me. Emily looked hurt so I repeated her order. "It's quite rude to ignore a customer when they are ordering. She said she would like a chicken quesadilla with cheese."

The waitress nodded. "And for you, sir?" She purred.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing, I'm fine. I'd appreciate it if you'd hurry though. My girlfriend and I have plans after this."

She hurried away. Emily looked at me shocked. "We do?" She asked.

I smiled. "No, I'm taking you home unless you want to do something?" I was hopeful that she wanted to spend time with me.

She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. Her eyebrows knitted together with confusion then she opened her mouth and said, "Did you just call me your girlfriend?"

I laughed. "Yes. Do you have an objection to that?" My voice was teasing, but I meant it. I had never had so much hope that she wouldn't object.

Slowly, she shook her head. "That's fine." She smiled softly, and I never felt so much happiness in that moment. Emily's food arrived and I ignored the waitress completely.

Emily finished her food and we talked a little bit, and then stood up to leave. I paid the bill and we walked out the door. We were almost to the car, when I heard an annoying, shrill voice call my name. A voice I had never wanted to hear again, but there it was, the horrifying voice of Lauren Mallory.

"Edward? Is that you?" She asked. Emily and I turned around.

"Yes, hello again Lauren." I said, politely. I tried to ignore her screaming thoughts, and tried to focus on the silence that belonged to Emily.

"What are you doing back here?" She asked seductively.

I gritted my teeth together. "We just moved back." I answered simply.

She smiled brightly. "Well, maybe we can get together sometime, if you're not busy."

I shook my head and started to answer, but Emily cut her off. "He's busy."

Lauren turned to glare in Emily's direction, but stopped when she saw Emily's ruined face. She smirked and her thoughts slipped into my head again.

'_She's definitely not a threat. Edward will be mine once he sees that I'm way prettier than her_.'

I almost growled. She looked back to me but before she could say anything, the scent of another vampire filled my nostrils. I stiffened, but tried to hide it. Emily noticed and looked at me strangely.

My eyes darted over the parking lot until I found the vampire, leaning against a wall, watching us. I focused on her until I could hear her thoughts.

'_So he has a new mate? Victoria will be interested to hear this_.' She thought, then turned and ran off. I wanted to chase after her but Emily was right here, and there is not a chance in hell I'm leaving her alone.

"Lauren, I'm sorry, but we have to go now, Emily has to get home. I'll see you in school tomorrow." I said then turned before she could answer and I opened Emily's door for her.

Once we were driving she asked, "What was that Edward?"

"There was a vampire in the parking lot. I wanted to get you home safely and talk to the others." I said, hoping she'd leave it at that. She pulled out her cell phone and started dialing.

"Hello?" I heard Sam's voice on the other end.

"Sam, it's Emily. Edward and I were just in Port Angeles. He smelled a vampire. He wants to meet with everyone, the pack and the Cullen's. Can you guys all go to his house?" She asked him.

He was quiet for a minute then said, "Yes. We'll be there in a few minutes." They hung up.

"I'm going to drop you out at home first." I told her.

She shook her head. "No, I want to be there." I knew from experience with Bella it's best not to argue.

"Fine. At least I'll know you're safe." I said. She smiled. We pulled into my driveway a few minutes later. Alice came running out the door to meet us.

"Edward! She wants her!" She screamed. She showed me the vision she just had. The vampire we saw in Port Angeles told Victoria I had a new mate. Victoria wanted to kill both Bella and Emily.

'_She still wants to kill Bella because she thinks it was her fault James died. She wants to kill Emily just to hurt you_.' Alice told me in her thoughts.

"No." I said, my voice was so deadly Emily flinched away from me. I turned to her in a panic.

"It's okay, Emily." I said in a soft voice and took her hand. She smiled back and we followed Alice inside.

We sat down at the table and waited. A few minutes later, the wolves all walked inside.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Rachel2w2, Merme Cullen, aya163 and xDanax13 who reviewed my last two chapters, I hope you like this one too!**

**I don't usually like to promote other stories but I found this story the other day called "_A Shared Memory_" by Edward Wrightman, and it is so good, but it seems like I am the only person reading it. So go read it and review, it only has fourteen reviews and nine are from me. So do me a favor and read it and review it while you're waiting on me to update. Thanks! ~Ever Uley~**


	4. 21st Century ShaLaLaLa Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does**.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**(Edward's POV)**

The wolves were all standing around our dining room waiting for us to tell them the whole story.

Nadi looked at me expectantly and I started, "Emily and I were in Port Angeles on a date." Sam tensed when I said this and Nadi laced her fingers through his. Her thoughts were as pure as ever. '_There was really no reason for him to, though. I trusted Edward, why can't Sam?'_

I smiled at her in thanks and she playfully glared at me and then I went on. "We were walking to my car when Lauren Mallory stopped us." Alice rolled her eyes and Jasper laughed. Rosalie scoffed.

The wolves were confused as to why my family had such a reaction to just her name so I shook my head and clarified for them. "She's terrible, but I was trying to be polite so that I could get Emily home when I smelled another vampire. I looked around the parking lot and she was leaning against a building. I heard her thoughts about me having a new mate and she was going to tell Victoria. I got Emily into the car and she called Sam. When we got here Alice ran out and told us she had a vision."

Alice picked it up from there, "I had a vision of Victoria killing Bella and Emily. She wants to kill Bella because she still thinks it's her fault James died. She wants to kill Emily just to hurt Edward."

The wolves all growled. Nadi's thoughts caught my attention. She knew the vampire that I saw tonight. It was gone before I could catch it though.

My head snapped up to meet her eyes. "What was that, Nadi?" I asked.

"What?" She asked.

I blinked at her, "You were just thinking about vampires in Bella's house before, show me that day again."

She replayed the whole scene for me and I growled.

"I still can't believe that one got away. I couldn't leave Bella though." She said.

I shook my head. "The girl that got away is the same vampire I saw in Port Angeles. That's how she knew Emily wasn't Bella."

Nadi started to shake. Jasper stood up to protect Alice if he needed to, but it wasn't necessary. Sam dropped her hand but wound his arm around her waist and she leaned into him. Her shaking stopped immediately.

I recounted her thoughts and started to laugh. Everyone looked at me. "Did Bella really hit a vampire in the face with a baseball bat?" I asked still laughing.

Nadi nodded. "Surprised the crap out of me too, but she did it." She said.

Emmett started to laugh and he said, "I have to hear this."

Nadi told everyone the story of when she got her new car, which was very nice and made Alice jealous that Carlisle had driven it. Emmett laughed when she told him how Bella was grasping the door handle for dear life. Then about the vampire attacking her, and then Bella hitting one in the face with a baseball bat. Emmett laughed.

"That is awesome! I can't wait to see her again so I can congratulate her." He said, chuckling.

Jake got a dreamy look in his eyes. "Yeah, she's pretty amazing." He said and Embry punched his shoulder.

"You're turning into Jared, man!" Embry teased. Jake growled and Jared stayed silent.

Jake started to get angry. "You don't say anything to Sam and Nadi when they get all lovey."

Embry scoffed. "They try to keep it away from us as much as they can. Plus Sam is our Alpha and Nadi is our mother, I'm not telling them not to do something. Not if I want to keep my-"

I knew from Embry's thoughts what he was about to say and it wasn't decent. I cut him off, "Embry! Please refrain from speaking like that. There are females present."

Nadi gave him a motherly glare and said, "Embry Call. We'll talk about this later." She said in a commanding voice, calm but effective.

He looked at his feet. "Yes ma'am." He whispered. Emmett laughed at him.

Carlisle spoke for the first time since the wolves got here. "There was a vampire attack on the reservation tonight, you said?" He asked.

Nadi nodded once again. She was nervous about telling them this story so I listened to her thoughts to see why.

'_The pack didn't know that it was Carlisle and I who had killed Kayla. We were the reason her mate came to attack us_.'

I was staring at me and then said, "It's fine, Nadi. Just tell them."

'_Oh yeah, he can hear my thoughts. Mind rapist_.' She teased in my head and I just smiled knowing she didn't mean it.

"Sam, Quil and I were on patrol when we smelled a new scent. We decided not to alert the pack since it didn't smell fresh, but then we found him leaning against a tree. He said he didn't mean us any harm and that he was just looking for someone that killed his mate nearly one hundred years ago. He told us that he was in Europe with his mate named Kayla. They were hunting when they smelled another vampire and an odd scent they couldn't place. He sent Kayla to check out the scent but then she didn't return and he smelled a fire. He went back and found that she had been killed, he followed the two scents to the docks but they were gone." She stopped to look at Carlisle. His face was blank but he knew what she was talking about.

"Go on." Alice prompted her.

She took a deep breath. "He followed the scents back and found that one led back to Volturi castle. He checked with them and found that one vampire had left them that day and they gave him the name of that vampire. He spent the past one hundred years tracking that vampire and trying to find the other person that scent belonged to. Then he found them, both of them."

Everyone except myself looked confused at this point, and Carlisle spoke up, "It was Nadi and I. I had just left Volturi castle when we came across Kayla. She insulted Nadi and threw a tree at us. The tree hit me but Nadi dodged it and she attacked Kayla. Together we tore her apart and set her on fire. Then we came to America. How did he find you?" Carlisle asked.

"He said that he found you in Alaska. He was keeping tabs on you when he noticed that sometimes when you were on the phone you would run away from the family. He figured if you didn't want your family to hear a conversation, then surely it would have some helpful information as to where he could find me. So one day when I called you and you ran into the mountains, he followed. He eavesdropped on the phone call and heard you mention Forks and he heard my name. He came to Forks and looked me up. Then he attacked us in La Push." She said finishing the story.

"So is he gone now?" Emily asked. Nadi nodded.

"Sam killed him actually." She said, looking proudly at him.

He smiled at her. "It was strange, I had this overwhelming urge to protect my mate."

Quil snorted. "Yeah, the bloodsucker didn't even have a chance to react before Sam attacked him. Then all he did was try to get away from Sam and get to Nadi. His plans failed in epic proportions." Quil said, dramatically. Nadi rolled my eyes.

I liked seeing how they all interacted with each other. They were all so different and yet seemed so much alike. The love between Sam and Nadi was something a blind man could see.

We were all silent before Seth asked, "So what do we do now?"

Alice shrugged. "Victoria is still in Seattle, but that's all I know, she keeps changing her mind."

Carlisle clapped his hands together. "Well, I say we all get to our respective homes and go to sleep. Someone has school tomorrow. We'll discuss this further when we have more information." He said.

He went over to Nadi and pulled her into his arms. They hugged tightly for a long time before they pulled away and Alice immediately pounced on Nadi. "You have to come shopping with me this weekend!" She said.

She nodded, "Sure Alice." They pulled away and Nadi hugged Esme and Emmett. Rosalie looked at her but didn't say or do anything. Jasper nodded at me and shook my hand.

Esme even hugged some of the other pack members. I was surprised they would hug a vampire, but when I listened to their thoughts it was all about Nadi. They didn't want her to be angry with them so they were polite to her extended vampire family.

After they were all gone I turned to Emily. "Come on. I'll take you home." I said softly. She nodded and I stood up with her. We didn't talk much on the way to her house. She was tired so I let her sleep a little bit, even driving slower than I normally would.

When we reached her house I carried her inside and lay her down on her bed and I kissed her scarred cheek and left. Emily consumed all my thoughts. She was just so special to me.

I went home and straight to my room, ignoring all my family's thoughts and thought only about Emily.

The next morning I drove Alice and myself to school. She was upset that Charlie had transferred Bella to La Push high. I really didn't care. She was my past, I still cared about her of course, but Emily was the only one for me.

The school day passed slowly, until Lauren cornered me again. "Hey Edward." She said.

"Lauren." I said shortly, hoping she would be discouraged by my lack of interest. Of course that didn't happen.

She leaned over the table and said, "So are you doing anything this weekend? I thought maybe we could go out."

I shook my head. "I have a girlfriend. So no thank you."

She looked stunned. I ignored her rude thoughts about Emily and I looked away. She finally went and sat down, far away from me thank god.

The rest of the day at school I wasn't bothered by anyone. Jessica Stanley gave me the goo goo eyes but I ignored her and walked straight by her.

At the end of the day I dropped Alice off at our driveway and I headed straight for La Push. I pulled into Emily's driveway and she came out to meet me. I pulled her into a tight hug, still careful not to hurt her though and whispered, "Hello, beautiful."

I tried to ignore her pulsing heart that sounded so wet and delicious to my eardrums. Her blood was even more inviting at this moment. My lips were right against the base of her neck and my thoughts were conflicting. Bite her or kiss her.

Why? When was the last time I hunted? Yesterday?

I pushed all my thoughts of killing her into the back of my mind and I pressed my lips against the skin of my love. She hadn't noticed how close I had come to killing her. She was so soft and beautiful, and I wanted her by my side for eternity. How could I think about killing her?

She smiled as she pulled away from me and led me inside. We sat on her couch talking for hours, getting to know one another and just enjoying each other's company.

She surprised me time after time with the things she said, but one thing in particular surprised me the most.

"What do you think about a girl's night?" She asked.

"If you want to paint my nails just ask me dear." I said to her.

Emily rolled her eyes. "No, silly. I mean me, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Leah, Kim and Nadi have a girl's night in. I feel really bad about the things I said to Nadi after she and Sam imprinted. I knew it would happen to Sam eventually and she really didn't have any control over it. I want to make it up to her somehow, be friends with her. I want us to all be friends you know, vampires, werewolves and humans alike." She finished in a soft voice. I nodded.

"The girls might like that. Well, maybe not Rosalie. I'm not sure how she'd feel about being in a room all night with humans and werewolves but once she gets past that she should be fine." I said, trying to stay optimistic. I knew Rosalie would like nothing better than to kill them all but she knows Nadi and the wolves are important to Carlisle so she will behave.

I stayed a while longer and gave her Alice's phone number along with Nadi's. She promised to call them later and I said my goodbyes to her. Bella used to let me lay with her when she went to sleep, but I didn't want to push myself on Emily. She was only getting used to the idea of dating a vampire and I didn't want to seem eager.

I drove home in silence, reflecting back on my time with Emily. When I pulled into the driveway, Alice was waiting for me.

"Emily had a great idea! I can't wait to do this! It's going to be so awesome!" She chirped as she danced around the driveway.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"I had a vision of her asking you, and then our entire Saturday disappeared. So I figured that's what we must be doing." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and then ran in the house calling, "Rosalie!"

I went into the house just as Rosalie came downstairs. "What Alice?" She asked in a bored voice.

"We're having a girl's day Saturday! Me, you, Emily, Leah, Bella, Nadi and a girl named Kim." She said happily.

Rosalie's face turned to one of murder. This was going to be a long night, I thought.

**(Emily's POV)**

After Edward was gone I sat back on my couch. I can't believe I'm dating a vampire. All those times I heard Sam talk about filthy bloodsuckers and I hated them too. Now I'm dating one. My boyfriend is a vampire. Who would have thought?

I pulled out my phone and dialed the number that Edward gave me. I bet Nadi will be surprised to hear from me, I thought bitterly. She probably hates me after what I've said to her.

"Hello?" She asked. I could tell she was smiling and I wondered if she was there with Sam at the moment. I felt a pang of sadness. He used to be _my_ Sam. I was falling fast for Edward, but I'll always still love Sam.

"Hi, Nadi? It's Emily." I said.

It was quiet for a little while. "Hey, Emily. What's going on?" She asked. I could tell she was skeptical as to why I was calling. She probably thought something was wrong with me. I was quiet before I answered.

"I was calling to see if you wanted to do a girl's day?" I asked slowly.

"Uh, sure Emily. When do you want to do this?" She asked.

I smiled. "Saturday work for you?" My smile was evident in my voice.

"That's perfect." She said happily. She was excited for this too, awesome!

"Great. Could you ask Leah, Bella and Kim if they want to come also?" I asked her.

"I'm sure they'd love to but I'll ask them and let you know something tomorrow." She told me.

"Awesome! Maybe we could go shopping in Seattle and then come back and watch movies or something. Horror or chick flicks?" I asked.

She didn't answer and for a moment I thought she hung up. "Did you hear me?" I asked.

She finally answered. "What was that? I'm sorry Emily." I heard Sam laughing on the other end. His deep, husky voice was easy to pick out. I felt another pang of sadness, so she _was_ with him.

I mentally sighed and answered her. "I said, maybe we can go shopping then come back and watch movies or something. We can get some snacks so you won't have to cook or anything. Especially since the boys probably come and go whenever they want." I said laughing. I was remembering when Sam and I were together and the boys would come into Sam's house while I was cooking. At least now that I was dating a vampire I would save money on food.

"Yeah they do." She said. I could hear a door slam and then Paul's voice reached my ears through the phone.

Once they were quiet again, Nadi said, "Speaking of the boys, three just walked in and I should go before they tear my kitchen apart."

I laughed. "I can hear Paul yelling even over the phone. I'll talk to you later and I'll see you Saturday?" I asked.

"I'll let you know about Leah and Bella tomorrow." She said and then we hung up.

I stood up to go take a shower then I crawled into bed. I was nervous about Saturday. The girls were my family, and I wanted them to all get along, mortal enemies or not.

**A/N: I'm not happy with this chapter either, but boo. Whatever an update is an update. Next chapter will be better hopefully. **

**Please go read and REVIEW this story: "A Shared Memory" by Edward Wrightman. It's a SamxOC story. There are very few SamxOC stories but this one is really good too! ~Ever Uley~**


	5. Far Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**(Emily's POV)**

I woke up early the next morning, nervous about today's upcoming events. I was going to be spending an entire day with Nadi and two vampires. Not to mention Kim, whom I haven't seen since Sam imprinted on Nadi. Bella, whom I've met one time, thought I knew she used to be with Edward and I pray this won't be awkward. And Leah, my cousin, who was like my sister, even though lately she had become distant for a reason I didn't know.

I showered and walked back to my bedroom with a towel around me. I looked out the window then opened a bit to feel out the weather. Cold, of course. I dressed in a pair of jeans and a red sweater. I put on my boots and grabbed my black coat. I sat on the couch and waited patiently for the girls to arrive.

I had made arrangements with Alice for her and Rosalie to pick up Bella in Forks, while I would ride with Nadi, Leah and Kim.

After about twenty minutes of sitting on the couch and fighting to stay awake, Nadi's car pulled into my driveway. I took a deep breath and slipped on my coat and walked out the door.

I opened the back door and climbed in behind my cousin.

"Good morning, Emily." Nadi said to me from the driver's seat. She sounded sincere, but I was too tired for her cheeriness.

I grimaced as I looked at her. "Ugh, you're a morning person." I was mostly serious but also teasing her.

She picked up on my teasing and smiled at me. I fell asleep on the way to Olympia. My subconscious noted Leah and Nadi chatting in the front seat, but I didn't listen to them. Stupid morning people.

When we arrived where Alice asked us to meet, the four of us climbed out at the same time. Kim and I had to drag ourselves out while Nadi and Leah bounced out of the car.

Alice strolled forward to greet us. "So how was the drive up here?" I didn't miss that her eyes flickered between Nadi and myself.

Nadi shook her head, and said, "It was smooth. Kim and Emily slept the whole time so they were no fun."

Kim stuck her tongue out at her. "Oh shut up." Nadi stuck hers out too. Alice and I shared an amused look that the others missed.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Can we just get this over with please?" Her words stung me, but had no effect at all on Nadi. Alice gave her a disapproving glance and then turned back to the rest of us. "Well let's go then!"

Leah looped her arm through Nadi's and I felt another sting of pain. Leah was like my sister and now she was best friends with Nadi. A little voice in the back of my head taunted me, how much is she going to take from me. She took Sam and now Leah. I shook my head of these thoughts as Bella looped her arm through mine.

I looked at her with pure happiness. I felt accepted. They had all formed a little group that no longer included me, yet they still wanted me around. Rosalie stood with her arms crossed, glaring at us. Nadi held out her other arm for her but Rosalie just turned away.

We went into the stores then, buying whatever we wanted, courtesy of Nadi and Alice. Bella, Kim and I pleaded for them to let us pay for something, but they were relentless. They whipped out their black cards faster than we could blink. At some point I was sure they were racing to see who could get theirs out the fastest.

With every store we went to, I could feel the tension between Nadi and I fading away until it was almost non-existent.

I was looking at a display of earrings and was trying to decide which pair I should get when a voice startled me. "Hey."

I spun around and was face to face with Leah. My cousin, my friend, my sister almost, who had suddenly become so distant with me.

"Hey, Leah." I kept my greeting short. We hadn't spoken in so long and I wondered if it had anything to do with Nadi.

Leah's gaze locked mine and she said, "I'm really sorry I've been so cold lately. It's just, I heard what you said to Nadi when her and Sam imprinted. I couldn't understand why you were so mean to her. Now I understand that you had your first love ripped away from you and no one was to blame in that situation. It wasn't anyone's fault. I think you were too harsh on Nadi. You don't know what she's been through, Emily. You don't know how long she waited for Sam. The last thing she wanted was to take something away from you, even if it was the one thing she wanted the most in this world. Sure you got your heart broken, Emily, but think about it from her point of view. Think about being alone for so long, then finding him and learning he already had someone else. Think about how that would feel to find what you had been looking for, longing for, yearning for, and not being able to have it. Would you fight it just because he belonged to someone else? Would you give in like she did? Put yourself in her shoes, the guilt she feels for taking him away from you. She's trying to make it right. Something she had no control over and she's trying to fix things between you two. You have Edward now, don't you think it's time to forgive her?" Her icy glare hurt my feelings more than her distance from me.

She turned to walk back to where the rest of the group. I wiped the tears from my eyes. Leah was right. I didn't have time to think things over as Kim popped her head in the store and said we were heading to a food court. We all sat down, Leah met my eyes once more. The rest of the girls were oblivious to what was said between the two of us.

Around four, Alice and Nadi led us all back to the car and headed home. I climbed in the backseat again behind Leah. She met my gaze in the side mirror. I sat back against my seat and thought about what Leah said. I had treated Nadi too harshly, that I knew. Her and Sam had absolutely no control over imprinting anymore than I had over the weather. It was just meant to happen and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Even if there was an unspoken truce and no tension left between us at all, we had a lot to talk about. We reached Nadi's house around six and we all piled inside. Alice picked out some movies to watch and Nadi and Leah were openly critical of each one, earning them some glares from Alice. Rosalie joined them every now and then but mostly ignored the two of them, as did Kim, Bella and I.

After Rosalie put in 'The Lake House', their critique got much harsher. I was sitting in the chair next to them and had to work to control my laughter. Finally, when Keanu Reeves said a particularly romantic line, Leah and Nadi's laughter became too much. The five of us glared at the, so the stood up and went outside.

"Stupid mongrels." Rosalie muttered.

Alice slapped her arm, but Rosalie didn't react. We continued watching the movie until Alice and Rosalie started laughing. Bella, Kim and I turned to them sharing a look of confusion.

Alice looked at us. "They heard a sound out in the woods, Leah thinks it's Leatherface." We all started laughing. "Paul just jumped out of the woods with Quil on his back. Quil's braiding Paul's hair singing a song about a worm. Paul just bit Quil's leg. Nadi is threatening to tell Sam, the boys are leaving."

We composed ourselves as Leah and Nadi entered the room and sat down on the couch.

Alice smirked, "Leatherface let you guys go, huh?"

Leah threw a pillow at her, which Alice caught and put behind her head.

Nadi looked at Leah, "Well I have a choice; either I can tell Sam and have him punish the boys or I can keep it to myself. Either way the boys are getting a payback from hell." She smiled sadistically and I almost flinched away from her.

Leah thought for a minute. "Tell Sam. It'll be much worse if you do. The boys will think that's their payback and won't see yours coming at all." Leah laughed.

The room was dead silent as Nadi thought this over. Bella yawned. Nadi opened her mouth to speak, but I got there first.

I leaned forward. "Nadi, I want to apologize. I know all day today we've had a friendly interactions and it seems like there's a truce between us, but I feel the need to say something to you." I took a deep breath before continuing, "I want to say I'm sorry for how I reacted when Sam imprinted. I was way out of line calling you a freak. I see now that neither of you had any control over it and even though you hurt me, I know you didn't mean to. I'm starting to understand that now that I'm with Edward. I'm not in love with him yet, but he's being so patient with me it's hard not to like him."

This was going to be harder than I thought. Tears pricked my eyes, so I closed them, hoping in vain that I would be able to stop them from pouring down my face. I went on. "When Sam lost control that day and he phased too close to me, he promised he would always be with me. He loved me despite what he did to my face." Tears leaked from my closed eyes. " I prayed everyday that he wouldn't imprint. I knew in the back of my head that day you came in with them that you were his imprint. Just from the look in his eyes when he looked at you. I knew then that he was about to break up with me. When I saw you, you were everything I'm not. Tall, beautiful, strong, the worst part is your face is pure. You don't have scars. I thought no one other than Sam would love me because of my scars. Then when Edward paid attention to me, I didn't know why. He's a god almost and yet he wants me."

Bella nodded. "That's how I felt next to him also. Plain and simple."

I opened my eyes and looked at Bella. "It's worse for me though." I felt so selfish saying that it was all about me, but it was really the truth. "You're beautiful Bella, I'm…" I paused, searching for the right word and finally decided on, "disfigured." I finished in a whisper.

Nadi stood up and came to sit next to me. She pulled me into a hug. Her strong, yet feminine arms were strangely comforting. After all I said and done to her, she still cared enough to comfort me. If she shocked me by pulling me into a hug, it was nothing compared to how shocked I felt when she said, "Emily, I don't know if Sam told you this or not, but I was born in 1507. I've been a werewolf for nearly five hundred years. I was alone all this time, thinking I was destined to be alone. When I imprinted on Sam and he returned it, I didn't want to let him do. Now after how long I waited for him and I finally found him. I couldn't force myself to give him up."

I was stunned into silence. I looked up at her, pulling out of her arms a bit. "I didn't know. No one told me." I whispered. Both of us wiped our eyes and she laughed sadly. "I think that's enough for one night, let's go to bed."

I laughed once and stood up with her. Alice and Rosalie stayed seated as Nadi took us each to our rooms. Leah and I were sharing a room on the first floor. After we closed the door and heard Nadi speaking softly to Bella and Kim, Leah turned to me.

"I hope you meant what you said to her. She's my best friend and I won't let anyone hurt her, even if it is family. You go be happy with Edward and let Sam and Nadi have a happy life together. I think they deserve it." She said.

I agreed with her one hundred percent. They deserved happiness. We went to bed after that.

The next morning, I awoke to see Alice standing over me. "Good morning, Miss Emily. How did you sleep?" She smiled.

I blinked at her. "Great until you woke me up." She pulled me from the bed. She went upstairs, dragging me along with her. We bumped into Kim, who Alice promptly snatched by the arm and led her down the hall with us.

Alice danced her way over to Nadi's bed and jumped on it. Nadi grumbled something and pushed Alice off the bed. This did not thwart Alice though. She jumped right back up there and continued her morning assault.

Feeding off of Alice's bright energy, Kim and I bounded into the room and jumped on Nadi too. She finally got out of bed and we followed.

"Doesn't feel so good, does it?" I taunted her. She trudged down the stairs and sat next to Bella on the couch.

"Bells, I'm sleepy. Make them shut up." She said.

Bella laughed at her. "You know I can't make Alice do anything."

I didn't think anyone could make Alice do anything. Alice, Rosalie and Bella left a little while after that. Jared repeatedly called, begging Kim to come over, so Leah offered to drive her home. As they were leaving, Leah pulled me into a hug.

"I hope everything turns out alright so it can go back to how it was before. Even if you are a leech lover now." She pulled away and smiled teasingly at me. I nodded and she and Kim left.

I watched some television with Nadi until she asked if I was ready to go home. Once I was home, I got into the shower, reflecting on the past two days. I can't believe everything had gone so well between us all. It was bizarre.

When I got out, I dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie. I walked downstairs. Just as my foot touched the last step, the doorbell rang.

I wasn't expecting anyone, who could it be. I pulled the door open hesitantly and found Edward standing there. I smiled broadly and jumped into his arms.

"Happy to see me, are we?" He asked in a light tone. I nodded. After everything that happened with Leah and Nadi, I was emotionally drained. Edward carried me into the living room and we sat down on the couch. I told him all about the day with the girls. He seemed pleased we were all getting along. When I told him about the talk with Nadi he stiffened.

"I know her whole story." He said so soft I almost didn't hear him.

"You do?" I asked in disbelief. He quickly relayed her entire story for me. I sat there, once again stunned into silence. I felt even worse about the way I had reacted to her and Sam. She had told me when she was born, but I didn't know she had been through so much to find her imprint. Or in this case, gone through so much to find _Sam._

I leaned against Edward. "No wonder she's so strong. I don't know what I'd do if I went through all that."

We sat in silence for a long time. The warmth from my hoodie mixed well with the cold from his body and I soon fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I would have had this up sooner, but I was watching UFC 102. There was a lot of stuff in this chapter I added in that our girl Nadi, (originally appearing in "Break Down Here") was oblivious to. Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks to my reviewers last chapter, or should I say REVIEWER. I only had aya163 review my last chapter. If no one's reading this I'll discontinue it. I'm preparing to write another story anyway. *cries* Thanks to whoever is reading though!**

**~Ever Uley~  
**


	6. Accidentally In Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

I awoke some time later. When I sat up, Edward was still there, smiling at me. I smiled back. He caressed my cheek.

"Want to go officially meet my family? I know you've seen them before, but you've only been introduced to Alice and Rosalie."

I looked at him and slowly nodded. If Bella could be in a house full of vampires and be just fine, I could too.

I left the room to go get ready. When I came back down the stairs, I was wearing a purple dress and flats. I pulled on my winter jacket and we walked out the door.

The drive to Edward's house was nice. He drove slower than he usually did. The reason for this was to tell me some of their stories. I learned how Esme lost her child and tried to commit suicide, and then Carlisle changed her. How Rosalie rescued Emmett after a bear attacked him. I knew Carlisle's story already from when Edward told me Nadi's story. He told me of Alice's story and I felt bad for her. Although, you would never know Alice had been through so much from her perkiness.

He also told me some of Jasper's story, but said I would have to hear the rest from him. Edward refused to tell me Rosalie's story, though. He said it was far too personal and it was her story to tell.

I accepted this. Either she trusted me to know or she didn't. I would accept it either way. When we arrived at his house, he opened my car door for me and we went inside.

The Cullen's all greeted me warmly. Esme hugged me first, then Carlisle. Alice pulled me into a hug and twirled me around. After she sat me down, I tried to make the world stop spinning, but was promptly pulled into Emmett's huge arms.

He set me down on shaky feet, I wavered, but Edward caught me. Jasper nodded politely to me. Edward informed me of his bloodlust and how he almost bit Bella last year, I still trusted him but I would let him come to me.

Jasper smiled at me and said, "Thank you."

I must have looked confused because he continued. "You trust me. I can feel it rolling off of you in waves. Thank you." He said calmly. I smiled at him.

Rosalie was standing behind Emmett glaring at me. Well, guess I can't win them all, I though bitterly. What had I done to her to make her hate me? When we had our girl's night, we got along just fine. What was her problem now?

Alice pulled me into the living room where we all sat down to talk.

Carlisle started, "So Emily, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get your scars?" His voice was so soothing that it didn't even hurt me that he asked.

I smiled sadly at him. "I was dating Sam when he phased the first time. When he went missing, I was out of my mind looking for him. When he came back he was so distant to me and I didn't understand why. He always went out at night and would sleep most of the day. One night he left and I waited up for him to come home. I met him at the back porch and demanded to know why he was in the woods so late. He said it was none of my business and I said it was. He started shaking, and of course I didn't know what that meant at the time so I kept yelling at him. He phased and hit me. He told me my scars didn't matter to him and he would never leave me…." I trailed off.

Edward took my hand. "Emily, I would never do anything to hurt you. I will protect you with my undead life." He said honestly.

I stared into his light gold eyes and knew he was telling the truth. I heard Jasper groan across the room. I looked at him in confusion.

"Sorry, Emily." He said, sounding sincerely apologetic.

Edward chuckled. "Jasper's fine, it's just that he's about to choke from all the love pouring off the two of us."

I blushed. Jasper spoke, "I didn't even feel this much love between you and Bella."

Did I love Edward? I asked myself. I had known him such a short time, could I really love him already? Was he just a rebound from Sam?

Jasper felt my emotions and answered me as if he'd read my mind. "You do love Edward, even if you don't realize it yet. You're confused though, why?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Never mind."

Edward smiled at me. The world is a much better place when that man smiles, I thought.

Edward took my hand and led me into his bedroom. We sat there and talked for a while about music, books and movies.

Then he asked me, "Are you and Leah okay yet?"

Bewildered, I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

He looked a bit guilty. "Well, in her thoughts the other day, I picked up that she was mad at you, but I couldn't tell why. She was thinking about confronting you soon, did she?"

"Yeah, when we were at the mall." I answered, hoping he would drop this.

He didn't. "Why was she mad at you?"

"Because she and Nadi are so close now and I said some mean things to Nadi when I first met her. I called her a freak for being a female werewolf. I guess Leah might have taken those things to heart that I meant it about her too. I didn't mean it, I just said it in anger when Sam imprinted on her. I really like Nadi now that I know her." I said.

Edward smiled at me. "Nadi holds no animosity for you. In the back of her head, something tells her she should be mad at you, but she just can't. I think it's part of her mothering instinct. You saw how she is with the boys."

I nodded. I had taken care of those boys before, they were not easy to handle. Of course, I only had to deal with Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob and Embry. Nadi had them, plus Quil, Seth and Leah to deal with.

Edward continued. "Part of her is young and almost adolescent. She had to grow up so quickly that she didn't get to live out her teen years like others do. She learned to take care of herself, and that now includes the pack. She has two sides to her, the side that is fun, and perverse almost, then the side that is motherly. She would kill anything that hurt her boys."

I nodded. "I got that vibe from her too. It's like, sometimes, she's a really great friend and I feel like she would throw herself in front of a moving train if it were to save me or anyone else for that matter. Then sometimes, I feel like she's taking care of me."

We lie there thinking for a little while and staring at each other before Edward stood up and took my hand.

He led me downstairs and out the back door. He pulled me onto his back and said, "Hold tight and if you get motion sickness, don't look."

Oh boy. He took off running through the trees. He stopped in a meadow. It was amazing and beautiful. We sat there, talking for hours about different things before he ran me back to my house. He kissed me on the cheek and said good night. Jasper was correct about one thing, I loved Edward.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not really happy with this chapter, but whatever. Next one will be better, I promise. **

**Thanks to my reviewers who have motivated me to keep updating: aya163, Rachel2w2, xDanax13 and Elizabeth Alice. I'm glad you guys are reading. I'm not one of those authors who will demand a certain amount of reviews before posting the next chapter, seriously I'm happy to just have one telling me what they thought about it. So thank you and I will continue this. ~Ever Uley~**


	7. Wonderful

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**(Emily's POV)  
**

Today was the La Push high graduation. Paul, Jared, Nadi, Kim and Bella were all graduating today. Edward was picking me up to take me. Some of his family was also attending the graduation. Edward knocked on my door and I quickly ran to it and flung it open.

Edward laughed at my enthusiasm and he led me to the car. Alice and Emmett were in the backseat. I looked to Edward, "Where's Jasper?"

"He's riding with Carlisle and Esme." He smiled at me. We arrived at the school and went inside. My eyes immediately landed on Nadi, who was extremely easy to spot with her being so tall. She was looking Edward right in the eyes as we all waved to her.

"She says she appreciates us all coming and she would come over but she has to go get in line. She said to give Carlisle a big hug for her." Edward said, repeating Nadi's mental message.

Carlisle looked over to Nadi, smiled and nodded. She returned it then went to get in line behind Kim.

We all sat down with the wolves. I was sitting behind Sam. Well this isn't awkward, I though sarcastically. Jasper felt my uneasiness and said something to Edward in his thoughts. I know that because Edward took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

When the ceremony started, each student's family members cheered a little louder for him or her. When Kim's name was called, the wolves, the Cullen's and myself, cheered for her. She blushed and nearly ran away from the stage.

I could see the wolves all lean forward, waiting for Nadi's name to be called. They reminded me of a wolf, stalking its prey.

"Nadi Rose Cullen." The principal called. All the wolves and the Cullen's jumped out of their seats and cheered for her. Nadi accepted her diploma, and then turned to the audience.

She raised her arms over her head as if to say, "Victory is mine!" Then she yelled, "I did it!" That caused us all to yell louder. When she walked to where she was supposed to be, we all sat down.

Other people in the auditorium were looking at us like we were nuts. We ignored them.

We cheered loud when Paul and Jared's names were called. Jared acted similar to Kim, and shyly walked away. Paul just smirked at us. After the ceremony was over, we went to Nadi's house for a graduation dinner cooked by Esme and Sue. Bella and Nadi were constantly kicked out of the kitchen. Sue and Esme said that it was a special dinner for them and they weren't going to cook their own special dinner.

Afterward, we all went home. I fell asleep in Edward's car, so he had to carry me inside. As he started to leave, I grabbed his arm and asked him to stay, which he did.

The next morning, I woke up next to Edward. I had a huge blanket over me, but also Edward's arm was around my shoulders. He kissed me lightly on the forehead. His cold lips felt amazing on my skin. I looked up at Edward.

He ran his hand down my scarred face and smiled at me. "Morning beautiful." He whispered. I smiled back at him. I turned over so my head was resting on his marble chest. He pulled the blanket tight around me and ran his hand through my hair.

His hand left my hair and came under my chin. He lifted it and stared into my eyes. His lips quivered a little bit. I knew what he wanted.

"Just do it." I said.

"Do what?" His voice was innocent, but I could see the mischievous glint in his eyes.

I didn't get a chance to answer. Edward leaned down and kissed me softly, almost a feather-like touch at first. He pulled away and kissed my cheek.

I sighed happily and nestled my face in his shoulder. Without thinking I said, "I could live like this forever."

Edward tensed. "You don't know what you're asking. "

Slowly, I realized what I had said and how he must have took it. I sat up and turned to face him. "I didn't mean it like that, I mean I did, but not really."

He blinked at me. "Emily, I don't know what you're saying."

I looked down. "So you don't want me as your mate? Forever?"

He reached out and touched my arm. "I'd like nothing more than that, but I can't take your humanity away from you. I just can't do that."

"I understand." I said. I knew that was how things were going to be. Maybe he'd come around after we'd been together a little longer.

A few days later, it was Saturday again. It was the Forks High graduation day. I got up and dressed and waited for Edward to pick me up.

When he pulled into my driveway, I ran out the door and hopped into the passenger seat. No one was in the back seat this time and it was just Edward and I. He told me Alice was driving her Porsche today.

The Forks graduation was about the same as the La Push graduation. Our group cheered for Alice and Edward. Bella and Nadi stood and cheered for a girl named Angela Weber. I guess they'd been friends with her when they were at Forks.

Once it ended, Bella, Nadi and I went to find our acquaintances. We were near the stairs when I saw a girl fall down them.

"Walk much loser?" A blond girl behind her sneered. I recognized her as the girl Edward and I saw in Port Angeles. Lauren. I thought she was just mean to me because she wanted Edward, turns out she's just a bitch.

Nadi went up and helped the girl to her feet while Alice got in Lauren's face.

"What is your problem?" Alice had never scared me until now. The look and tone of her voice were murderous.

Lauren feigned innocence and said, "What do you mean? She fell, okay?"

Alice gritted her teeth. "I saw you push her! So what's your problem are you jealous?"

Lauren's expression turned icy. "Why would I be jealous of that cow?" Even though she'd insulted this girl who was now under Nadi's protective arm, her words stung me. I knew all too well what it was like to be insulted and teased for something you had no control over. This girl was teased because of her weight, whereas I was put down for my scars.

Surprising everyone and myself, I stepped forward and slapped her. "How dare you speak of her that way! You're just jealous, I bet." I repeated Alice's jealousy insult because it seemed to piss Lauren off more.

Lauren stepped away from me and put her hand to her face where I'd slapped her. Then she scoffed and said, "You don't even know her! She's the one jealous of me!" Her voice became so high pitched I almost placed my hands over my ears.

Bella turned to us and said, "Yeah, Lauren's right. This girl is just jealous that I punched Lauren in the face that one time. Remember that, I broke your nose, right?"

I smiled at Bella's taunting and said; "I think it speaks volumes for her character that she did nothing when you pushed her down. It showed class and respect. You have neither." I was wondering why the girl hadn't said a single word this whole time.

Lauren started to say something else, but Bella cut her off. She held up her hand, "You know what, save it. We don't want to hear it." Then Bella turned her back to Lauren. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers then she stormed down the steps and away from us.

Nadi looked down at the girl and said softly, "Come on." She tugged a bit on her shoulders and they turned to walk away. Then they stopped abruptly. Bella, Alice and I walked in front of them to see what was going on.

Nadi's eyes were full of tears and shining happiness. The girl's eyes were also full of tears, but hers held embarrassment. I looked to where they were staring. Embry was staring back and Sam had a knowing smile on his face. It took me a minute to process this. Oh! Embry just imprinted on this girl! I fought back the urge to squeal, but I did turn and meet Bella and Alice's eyes. We all smiled at each other.

Nadi asked her softly, "What's your name?"

The girl looked up and said something too low for me to catch. I looked at Alice, and so did Bella. She leaned over to us and said, "Her name is Karen Miller."

Nadi smiled at her. "My name is Nadi Cullen."

Karen's eyes flickered to Alice. "She's another adopted sibling." Alice answered.

Karen nodded, then didn't move or say anything.

Nadi broke the silence. "So Karen, this is Emily and Bella. You know Alice I guess." We smiled at her and she smiled back. "Where is your family?" Nadi asked.

Karen looked at her briefly then back to the floor. "My mother's not here." Nadi nodded, but didn't press.

"Well, do you want to come to out graduation party? Bella and I graduated from La Push high last week, but we're having a joint grad party for all of us." Nadi asked her.

Karen started to shake her head. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, I have to get home to my mother."

"Just for a little bit, then I'll take you home myself. Everyone deserves some fun, especially after graduation, don't you think?" Nadi asked her softly.

Karen thought for a minute. "Sure." All of us smiled at her. Alice began to chat happily with her about clothes and such.

Then she said, "I do need to go check on my mother first though."

I stepped up. "I'll go with you. It's hard to find the Cullen's house, you'll need some help." I smiled at her.

She nodded and we went out the door. She looked at me, "Did you drive here?" I shook my head.

Alice spoke up. "How about if I let Emily drive my car to your house? I can ride with Edward. When you get back I'll get you some clothes if you'd like?"

Karen nodded, going along with Alice's plan. Alice handed me the keys and whispered in my ear, "I'm letting you drive it because I can see that there is nothing bad happening while you're gone. If something happens to it, I'll see it though."

She danced away towards Edward's Volvo. Karen and I climbed into Alice's Porsche. Karen pointed out where to go and I got us there pretty quick. Alice's car was a beast!

When we got there I got out when Karen did. She looked like she didn't want me to follow her in. "You don't have to go inside you know." She said quietly.

I began to think maybe her father beats her. Is this why she didn't want me to go in? Well, I can't let her walk in there alone.

"No, it's okay. I'll go with you. Better than waiting in the car." I winked at her.

We went into her house. It was nice and simple.

"Karen?" A voice called out. Her mother? I wondered.

A woman came around the corner. She had the same chestnut hair as Karen. She looked about the same height as her too. I couldn't see her eyes though, because she had sunglasses on. Oh! She's blind, I suddenly realized.

Karen looked uneasily back at me and said, "Yeah mom, it' me."

I smiled reassuringly at her, letting her know I wasn't freaked out or anything. In fact I was more curious than anything else.

"Mom, I brought a friend home with me. Some of her friends are having a graduation party and she's asked me to go. Will you be alright alone?" Karen asked.

Her mother came forward with her hand extended. "Who's this friend?"

I reached out and grasped her hand. "Emily Young." I said.

"Betty Miller." She said, shaking my hand.

Karen cleared her throat. "Um, we should go now. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

Betty let go of my hand and said, "No, go ahead. Have fun. You don't need to check up on me every ten minutes." She smiled at us.

Karen said goodbye to her and we left. During the ride to the Cullen's, Karen was silent. Then she finally asked, "Don't you want to know how my mother became blind?"

I looked at her. "Not unless you want to tell me."

"It's not that personal. She just used to work at a metal factory, and then one day she had an accident while she was using one of the machines. Long story short, she's blinded permanently."

I asked, "Where is your father?"

She looked at her hands. "I never met him. I'm the product of a one night stand."

I didn't want to press her for any more information than she was ready to give me, so I just nodded.

When we arrived at the Cullen's there were already some kids inside. She looked a bit overwhelmed about the whole thing. Alice appeared out of nowhere and dragged us both upstairs and into her bedroom.

Alice picked out some clothes for her to wear. I recognized the shirt as one I had seen Rosalie wear. Alice must have adjusted them while we were gone.

We went down the stairs where Edward pulled me away to dance with him. We were having a great time until Edward suddenly stopped and looked around. I hear Nadi say, "Outside. Now." She sounded pissed.

Edward pulled me over to where Karen was standing, looking ready to cry. I put my arm around her shoulder. "Karen, it's okay. He's an ass to everyone. He can be a really nice guy if he wants to be. Don't take it personally. And please don't cry."

She closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears in. I had to keep her out of Embry's sight. He probably already felt that his imprint was in pain, but he didn't know it was one of his brother's that had caused it.

* * *

**A/N: A little shorter than I would have liked but oh well. Thanks to my once again lone reviewer: Aya163. ~Ever Uley~**


	8. Don't Bring Me Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**(Edward's POV)**

Nadi followed Paul outside, I laughed as I saw her punch him so hard he flew off our front porch. I walked over to where Sam had Embry in a corner.

"Sam? Nadi needs you outside." I said.

He looked at me questioningly. "Why?" He asked.

I figured if I answered vaguely, Embry wouldn't know what I was talking about. So I said, "Paul made a girl cry, she needs you to punish him. Also I think he imprinted."

Embry's head snapped up, "Who did he make cry? My imprint? Is that why I feel this pain? I'll kill him!" Embry tore out of Sam's grasp and nearly trampled over the other guests to get out the door, Sam running after him. I looked around for Emily. I spotted her near the table with Karen; I started to walk over to her when Nadi's thoughts spoke out to me.

'_Edward, please send Jake, Quil and Jared out here. Sam will need them. Make sure Seth, Collin and Leah stay inside though_.' Her thoughts continued on how I was such a good messenger. I laughed lowly and went over to the wolves.

"Jared, Quil, Jacob; Sam needs you guys outside. Leah, Collin and Seth, you guys are to stay in here with us." I said. The boys Nadi asked for walked quickly toward the door.

Emily came over and sat down with Karen next to her. I stood near the kitchen door, ignoring everyone's thoughts but Karen's. Nadi said that she might have some problems at home and if she did, we needed to know so we could help her; whether she wanted our help or not.

Her thoughts were on her mother, who was blind. Karen was worrying about her walking into something at home and getting hurt. Karen had to work to support the two of them. She had become attached to Emily already.

Her thoughts revealed that she didn't feel as threatened by Emily as she did the other girls. Nadi intimidated her, obviously because of her height, but also because of her beauty. Nadi was an extremely beautiful girl, sometimes Nadi didn't realize this herself, but she had turned even more heads than Rosalie.

Bella, Alice and Rosalie intimidated Karen because of their beauty also. Karen was a little bigger than an average girl, but she wasn't fat. She had a beautiful face, and a kind heart, but because of the girls at school, her spirit was crushed.

However, in Karen's mind, she and Emily were equals in a way. Emily had scars on her face that repulsed some people. Karen saw it as a sign of Emily's strength that she had these scars that so hindered her appearance, yet she kept her head held high and still remained confident in herself.

Karen had never known her father, for reasons I couldn't quite determine from her thoughts, but from what I could tell that was something that always bothered her.

Nadi walked in the front door just then. She was thinking about what has just happened outside with Paul and Embry. She came in and sat down with the girls.

Nadi asked, "How are you feeling Karen?"

Karen looked up at her. "Okay I guess." Her thoughts revealed otherwise. She was terrified of Paul. She wasn't mad that he had made her cry, just mad at herself for being in his way. I shook my head. She blamed herself for being in his way, when really it was Paul just being an ass. She was also wishing she could go home to see her mother. Typical Bella behavior: blaming herself for things that weren't her fault.

I looked at Nadi and whispered too low and fast for the rest to hear, "She thinks it's her fault."

Nadi rolled her eyes and leaned forward slightly. "Karen, it's not your fault. Paul is like that to everyone, trust me, he's usually a nice guy. Though you should probably learn not to get between us Quileutes and our food." She winked at Karen. What Nadi was really thinking was, 'Don't get in between a wolf and it's food.' Of course, she couldn't say that to Karen just yet.

Karen nodded, taking Nadi's advice fully into stride. Emily continued to whisper things to Karen to calm her down until the rest of the wolves came in. She noticed Embry wasn't among them and became a little sad.

I didn't think she had noticed Embry before, but obviously I was wrong. The magic of imprinting captivated me. From the very second they look into their imprint's eyes they are tied to each other, bound by a million invisible chains. They don't love each other immediately; it's more of a fall in the right direction. Although they are bound to each other, it could be any kind of relationship.

For instance, Sam and Nadi were together and they shared a love that was stronger than I had ever seen. It was special also because they were the pack mother and the Alpha, almost royalty in the wolf pack.

Jacob and Bella had a slightly different relationship. They were best friends before Jacob was even a wolf. Jacob had also loved Bella during that time. They were together and had a strong love. Anyone with eyes could see that.

Of course, Jared and Kim had no drama in the imprinting department, Kim had loved him before and now he loved her back, simple as that.

Paul and Angela were strangers to each other. When Paul looked into her eyes and imprinted on her, Angela was immediately drawn to him. It was part of the reason she stayed behind with Karen. Of course, Angela has a good soul and wanted to make sure Karen was all right, but also because she wanted to see Paul again. This made her feel guilty, Angela felt it was selfish of her to stay to be with Karen, but have her own motives also. Angela had a pure soul, and it was okay for her to be selfish once in a while.

Now the wolves were all standing in my living room looking at Karen. She didn't like being the center of attention. Nadi and Sam walked past me into the kitchen. I ignored their conversation to give them what little privacy I could.

Finally, Paul and Embry walked in the door. They stood with the rest of the boys, looking longingly at Karen and Angela.

Nadi spoke, "It's getting kinda late, maybe we should all go now, Karen, are you okay to go home now?"

Karen looked up to meet Nadi's gaze and nodded. Embry stepped forward, "I'll take her."

Karen's thoughts became panicked, she liked Embry and was obviously drawn to him; she just wasn't ready to be alone with her. She was also confused why this stranger would be so quick to volunteer to drive her home.

Luckily, Nadi stepped in, "Embry, you rode with Sam and me. Do you have a magic carpet I don't know about?"

He shook his head and looked at the floor. Karen was mentally praising Nadi for doing this. Nadi spoke again, "I can take you home now. Embry will be a perfect gentleman, that I can promise."

Karen was still intimidated by Nadi and was afraid to be near Embry. She wanted Emily to take her home, but since Emily didn't drive, I slipped into the kitchen and took my keys off the table. As I was walking back to the living room, Karen said, "I want Emily to take me home."

Emily blinked at her; "I didn't drive here, I-" She stopped speaking as I handed her the keys to my Volvo.

"Take the Volvo. You can bring it back to me when you drop her off." I said smiling brightly at her. Out of the corner of my eye, Embry looked as if he could cry. His thoughts weren't any different.

Emily stood up with Karen. "Angela, I can take you home too?"

Angela stood up, "Sure." The girls walked out the front door. Now Paul looked like he was dying.

**(Emily's POV)**

I walked out to Edward's Volvo, keys in hand. Angela and Karen trailing behind me. I got into the driver's seat, while Karen slipped in next to me and Angela in the back. Karen seemed nervous, even now.

"Where do you live Angela?" I asked her. She told me her address and I put the car in drive and started down the Cullen's long driveway.

"So did we have fun tonight girls?" I asked, hoping to brighten the mood in the car. Angela picked up on this and said, "Yeah, it was great."

Karen just nodded slightly. We were silent for a minute, until Angela spoke, "So Emily, you know Paul right?"

I smiled to myself. "Yeah, sure. What about him?"

She sounded nervous as she asked, "What's he like?"

My smile grew bigger and I said, "Well, he's a nice guy really. He just gets angry when he doesn't eat for a long time." I stopped to smile at Karen. She smiled back and I hoped Paul was forgiven. I looked in the rear view mirror to see Angela smiling, too.

"So do you like Paul or something? Is that why you're asking?" I asked teasingly.

Angela didn't answer at first, and then she whispered, "Maybe. I don't really know him, though."

"Maybe you should get to know him." I suggested.

"Will you give him my number for me?" Angela asked as I pulled into her driveway. She leaned up and slipped me a piece of paper and I put it in my pocket.

"Sure I will." I said happily. I'm glad Paul's imprint was already into him. I just hope when she learns the big secret she'll feel the same way.

Angela waved to us as she walked in her front door. I backed out and started towards Karen's house.

She was silent for the entire drive home. As she got out I said, "Karen." She turned to look at me.

I handed her a piece of paper. "This is my phone number. Call me if you need anything at all, okay?"

She took it and nodded, then went into her house. I drove back to Edward's house, thinking. I parked the car next to the house, knowing Edward would be driving me home soon and I went inside.

As soon as I walked in the door, Edward was next to me, pulling me into his strong, icy grip. I got lost in his golden eyes for a bit, until Jasper broke us apart.

"God! Can you guys do me a favor and tone down your emotions? There's so much love and lust in the room it makes me want to have an orgy!" He screamed as he ran upstairs.

I looked down at my feet and blushed. "Sorry Jasper." I whispered, but I don't think anyone but Edward heard me. A few minutes later, Sam, Nadi and Embry left. I walked over to Paul and handed him the paper Angela had given me. He looked at me funny.

"It's Angela's phone number. She asked me to give it to you so you can get to know her better." I said. His answering smile was brighter than I'd ever seen. He jumped up and almost ran for the door. That was weird, I thought.

Edward took my hand and said, "Maybe I should take you home, it's getting late."

I nodded and Edward led me out the front door to his car. I climbed into the passenger seat and stared out the window as Edward drove me to La Push. We didn't speak on the way to my house; I was thinking hard about something and thankfully, Edward left me to my thoughts.

I was sitting on my bed after Edward dropped me off, still thinking. My life now was much different than it was a year ago. A year ago, I was engaged to Sam; I was in love with a werewolf and I hated vampires.

Now I was dating the very thing Sam hated. Of course, now that he was with Nadi and the Cullen's were her family, I'm sure Sam's mind had changed.

The thing I was thinking the most about was Bella. I remember seeing Bella a few times around town when she was with Edward. Only once or twice though and she was always alone, but she seemed so happy. I heard from Sam and Billy Black that after Edward left her, she had been Black Hole Bella; so lost, empty and a seemingly endless state of depression. Now, seeing her with Jake, it's so hard to imagine her with anyone but Jake. She had a different look in her eye than she had with Edward.

I also know that when she was with Edward, she wanted to be a vampire so that she could be with him forever. She had asked for him to change her repeatedly, which he refused each time. Bella wanted to be changed quickly so that she wouldn't look too old for him.

Could that be a possibility for me? Did I want to be a vampire? Yes, I love Edward, but is that enough to give up my soul? Did I already look too old for Edward? What about my scars? They are a part of who I am. I still have the option of plastic surgery if I ever wanted them to disappear, but once I turn into a vampire, I'll have them for an eternity.

All of this was too much for me to think about right now. I went to bed without even showering. There had been too much emotional stress on me that day and I needed to sleep immediately.

**(Edward's POV)**

I was nearing my house after just taking Emily to hers. I could already hear the thoughts of my family. Esme was thinking what she should plant in her garden, Carlisle about work, Jasper was reading a book, Emmett was thinking about Rosalie, naturally Rosalie was also thinking about Rosalie, and it seemed Alice was having a vision.

I was standing at an altar in a tuxedo. Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett were standing next to me in a line. Karen, Nadi and Alice were standing on the other side of the altar in bridesmaid's dresses.

Emily came down the stairs of our house in a white wedding gown, she was gorgeous but there was something off about her appearance. Her scars were still present on her face, but not as prominent as they are now.

Alice's vision changed. Emily and I were in my bedroom talking, I couldn't hear what was being said. Alice seemed to be blocking that from me. Emily looked at the floor, but I lifted her chin so I could peer into her eyes; her soft golden eyes. Emily was going to be turned into a vampire.

I parked my Volvo next to the house, Alice's vision immediately stopped and she started to think about going hunting, but it was too late, I'd already seen it.

She looked at me wearily as I walked in the front door. I shut it and leaned against it, shaking my head. Alice didn't say anything out loud, just thought, '_It's going to happen Edward. I don't know how and I don't know when, but you and Emily will get married and she will be a vampire. I'm sorry._'

I shook my head again before answering. "No. Emily's been through too much, I won't condemn her to this existence."

Alice smiled at me. '_Maybe it's her choice to live with you forever_.'

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "You mean like it was Bella's choice? She wanted to be a vampire too, remember? See how that turned out." I said bitterly.

Alice shook her head this time, '_That was different. Bella was young, and naïve. She didn't know what she wanted. Emily is much more mature than her. Besides, look how happy Emily is with you_.' She started to show me images of Emily and I staring at each other, or I at her.

I looked down at the floor. "Emily deserves a long happy life, just like Bella does. I told Bella that and I'll tell Emily that if she ever asks. I won't condemn anyone to this life."

Alice shook her head sadly and left the room. I would stand by my word, Emily will never be a vampire on my watch.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure who reviewed last chapter, but thanks to all who did. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, I lost my spirit in the story for awhile, but I've got some new motivation, so here's to new chapters! ~Ever Uley~  
**


	9. Have You Ever Seen the Rain?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**(Emily's POV)**

The next morning I awoke to an insistent knocking on my front door. I wondered who that could be until I remembered I was supposed to babysit my nieces. I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs in my pajamas.

I threw the door open, there stood my sister Jade. My two nieces Claire and Kassie ran forward and hugged my knees.

"Aunty Emmy!" They cheered.

"Hi girls!" I cooed as I hugged them back.

Jade stepped in and placed their things on my couch. She waved to me and slipped out the front door. If she said goodbye to the girls, they'd cry and she'd never get out of here.

I took the girls into the living room and turned on some cartoons for them. I went into the kitchen and got a box of cereal for my breakfast. I was almost finished when my phone rang. I set my bowl in the sink and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked smiling. My mother always said if you answer the phone smiling then the person on the other end can hear it and they feel better about calling you.

"Emily? It's Karen."

My spirits instantly lifted, "Hi Karen. How are you?" I asked happily.

She paused. "I'm good, look I just called to see if maybe we could hang out today? My mom had a doctor's appointment and is sleeping right now and I don't have to work so I thought maybe we could do something." She said it so fast that I almost didn't catch what she said.

I smiled again, "Sure, but I'm babysitting my nieces. If you want I can come get you, when can go to the park in Forks and come back to my house."

"That sounds great!" She said, she really did sound happy.

"Okay, I'm on my way right now so be ready when I get there." I said.

"Sure thing Em." Karen said as we hung up.

I put the phone on the counter and walked back in the living room, "Who wants to go to the park?"

Both girls jumped up and cheered, "ME!"

I watched as Kassie helped Claire put on her coat and shoes. Kassie just turned five years old and Claire was nearly three, and they were as close as sisters could be. Best friends really, it reminded me a lot of Jade and I.

When we were younger we were best friends, when we got older we grew closer. When I met Sam, she was the only one on my side. My parents didn't like him, but Jade thought we were great together. After the "accident", she was there to nurse me back to health. It was her strength that made me see that I could learn from my scars.

She was still my best friend after all these years, even when Leah pulled away from me because of how I'd treated Nadi. I took much more from that situation than I should have. I saw just how close the pack really is then. Leah and Nadi hadn't known each other for long, but they hadn't instantly clicked and became so close. After the way I treated Nadi I'm lucky she still wants to talk to me.

After the girls were dressed, we all walked out to my car. After I secured the girls in the backseat, I got into the driver's seat and pulled out of my driveway.

A few minutes later I pulled into Karen's driveway, she was waiting outside for me. I didn't even get the chance to put the car in park before she threw my door open and jumped in.

"Hi Emily!" She chirped.

I smiled at her enthusiasm, "Hi Karen. These are my nieces Kassie and Claire." I pointed to each of the girls. They each said a cute little hello to her and we started toward the park.

It only took a minute or two to get there, but the girls in the backseat made it sound as if it took hours. Karen and I helped the girls out of the car and we followed them to the playground.

We pushed them on the swings and played in the sandbox for a little while. Karen and I sat down on the bench to watch the girls play on the jungle gym. I took the opportunity to talk to her.

"So how's your mother?" I asked softly.

Karen stiffened but shook her head slightly. "She's good."

I didn't want to push her if she didn't want to talk about it, so I changed the subject. I decided to fish for some information to pass on to Embry.

"So what do you do in your free time?" I asked.

Karen smiled sadly. "I don't really have any free time because I work so much but I used to play violin. I'm really interested in the arts, I love music, reading and sketching, that sort of thing."

She had a look on her face that showed her true love of music. I could really tell it was something she truly enjoyed; I would have to tell Embry to get her back into playing her violin.

I smiled at her happiness. "Did you ever write anything?" I asked.

She shrugged slightly and whispered, "Yeah, I did, a long time ago. Before…everything."

I sat up straighter. "Before what?"

She looked down sadly. "I got picked on in school. People just looked at me and whispered behind my back. It really brought me down, it was another reason I stopped playing."

I leaned over and put my arm around her shoulders. "Does your mom know about that?"

She shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. "No, I kept it to myself. After everything my mom went through she didn't need to worry about me too."

I nodded slightly. "What about your dad?"

She laughed bitterly. "I never met him. He and my mom had a one-night stand, I was the result, and she never saw him again. He doesn't even know I exist."

I rubbed her arm as tears poured down her face. She cried silently for a few minutes.

"Aunty Emmy!" Kassie called as she ran towards us.

"What is it Kassie?" I asked as I turned towards her approaching form.

She stopped in front of us and took in Karen's tear streaked face. Kassie put her hands on Karen's face.

"Don't cry. Things are happier when you smile more!" Kassie said.

Karen laughed a little and smiled at the little girl.

I looked back at her, "Are we ready to go?" I asked.

Kassie nodded. I called to Claire, who came running towards us. I picked up Claire and Kassie took Karen's hand and together we walked to the car.

It didn't take very long to reach my house. The girls chatted happily in the backseat about bugs and monkey bars. Karen seemed to brighten up as the girls talked happily with her.

We arrived at my house in just a little time. We decided to stay outside since it was so nice out. Karen and I sat on the porch, while Kassie and Claire played in the front yard.

Karen and I hadn't been sitting there for very long when I recognized Nadi's car pulling into my driveway.

"Ah, it looks like Kim, Bella and Nadi are here." I said to Karen. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her smiling. The girls stepped out of the car and started up my porch steps.

"Hi Emily, Karen. How are you girls today?" Nadi asked politely.

I smiled, "Pretty well, I'd say. Considering what's about to happen." I looked at Karen again, who looked pretty confused. Actually up until Nadi and the girls arrived, I had forgotten about Victoria and the newborn army. I forgot that the Cullen's and the pack would be gathering in a clearing to train for the newborns. I had just been enjoying my morning with the girls, but now, I was nervous about the upcoming fight.

Nadi shrugged, "Kim and Bella are here for you to baby-sit."

Kim pinched her arm, but Nadi just laughed.

Bella rolled her eyes, but Nadi didn't see, then she said, "She means were here to help."

Nadi looked at me, she seemed to be thinking hard about something. Then she said, "Hey Em, do you mind if I go take a nap in your guest room? The boys were at my house all last night and they still won't leave. I need to get some sleep. Do you mind?"

I shook my head. "No, go ahead. We'll stay outside since you're a light sleeper." I winked at her to let her know I caught her double meaning. She needed to go meet up with the pack and the Cullen's and she couldn't just disappear without Karen asking questions. At least this way Karen thought she was asleep and wouldn't wonder where she was.

Nadi walked past me, mumbling a 'thank you'. I listened closely and could hear her walking through my kitchen. Bella was speaking to Karen so I know she didn't hear my back door close as Nadi stepped out.

I turned my attention to the conversation at hand. Bella and Kim were discussing grades.

I rolled my eyes at them. "Didn't you guys just graduate? Why all the school talk?" I teased.

Bella shrugged. "I guess since it's been over for me for a while I don't mind talking about it." I laughed at her ridiculous logic.

We watched the girls playing in the yard for a while. Then Kim brought up Embry.

"So Karen, what do you think about Embry?" She asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Karen tensed and looked at her feet. "I don't know, I don't really know him."

Kim was about to say something else when my front door opened and the man in question stepped out.

"Talking about me ladies?" He asked slyly. Karen blushed and kept her gaze on her feet.

"No, we were talking about how Quil was so much cuter than you." I teased.

Embry's smug expression turned into panic. He leaned over to me and whispered, "Karen didn't say that did she?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. "What do you want Embry?"

He pulled Nadi's keys out of his pocket. "I'm here to take Karen home. You don't mind do you, Karen?" He asked her, sounding calm, but I knew inside he was praying she would let him.

She looked at me; I smiled reassuringly and nodded. She stood up and said, "Okay."

Embry smiled as Nadi leaned her head out the door, "Bye Karen. It was nice to see you again."

Karen smiled back at her. "You, too." She said and followed Embry out to Nadi's car. He opened the door for her and everything. It was almost too cute.

Nadi broke into my romantic thoughts. Her voice had been cheerful when she spoke to Karen, but now, all traces of happiness were gone. She was all business as she said, "Let's go inside girls. We need to talk."

Kim, Bella and I all stood and followed her into the house. I put Kassie and Claire at the end of the couch out of our way so they could play but I could still keep an eye on them.

I walked over to Edward and immediately was wrapped up in his icy embrace. I didn't mind the temperature so much. When I was with Sam, it was always much too hot and I'd rather be too cold than too hot. I mean if you're hot, there's only so much you can take off. If you're too cold you can always put more on. Edward was always careful with me to make sure I wasn't too cold.

Sam's commanding voice broke into my thoughts, "Nadi? What's the matter?"

I looked over to see Nadi staring at Quil, gripping the back of my couch rather tightly, while Sam stood next to her with his arm around her waist. He was looking at her like she was the only thing in the room.

Edward seemed to pick up on Nadi's thoughts and said, "Sam, I think you'll want to talk to Quil first about his sudden interest in Barbie."

Everyone looked to Quil; he was lying on the floor playing with the girls. We were confused, so Nadi cleared things up for us.

"Quil imprinted." She said simply.

Sam whipped his head toward her, "On who? Everyone here is taken."

Nadi pointed to Claire. Oh. My. God. He did not just imprint on my niece! My THREE-year-old niece!

"Claire!" I screamed as I started toward her. "Quil imprinted on Claire!" I picked her up.

Quil looked positively devastated. "It's not like that I swear! I just want to be her brother!" He clarified.

Sam pulled Quil from the floor. He pulled Quil toward my back door. Quil went out the back, but Sam paused and turned back to Nadi. He met her eyes, silently signaling for her to follow. She obliged.

As I held Claire, I thought about how there was a time I would have given anything for Sam to communicate with me the way he did with Nadi. The connected on such a level it was unbelievable to me, even the other imprinted couples weren't this connected. With Edward, though, it was just different. He and I seemed to have a strong connection also, not as strong as Sam and Nadi but still quite strong.

Sam and Nadi came in a few minutes later with Quil behind them. Nadi spoke to me, "It's okay, Em. He really wants just to be her brother type for now." I eyed her cautiously, then wearily handed Claire over to Quil. He really seemed so content just to be holding her.

I turned back to the group and we all got down to business. In the end, we decided to leave a fake trail of Bella's and my blood to the clearing, and then we would stay in a tent far away from the clearing. Jasper pointed out where we would all be. Collin would stay next to the tent to guard us. Jasper pointed out to places that were far away from where Bella and I would be for Brady and Seth to stand at. They would watch for newborns in case any broke away from the group.

They would stay in wolf form to stay connected to the rest of the group. This made it easier if a newborn broke away, then Collin would be informed ahead of time and would be able to get us away from the fight.

Collin, Brady and Seth were also informed that their number one priority was the safety of themselves, Bella and I. Sam made it clear to them that if a vampire broke away from the group, then they were not to fight them. They were to yell in their thoughts to warn us and fight only if they had no other choice.

Seth called this a "pacifist war" but was quickly silenced by Leah. When we were finished with the meeting, everyone except Edward left my house. He pulled me into his arms and put his face in the crook of my neck.

"How are you doing? Nervous? Scared?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I'm alright, a little nervous I guess, but not for me." I said.

He laughed, "Don't worry about us, we can handle ourselves."

His cold arms wrapped around my waist and I prayed he was right.

* * *

**A/N: Obviously if you've read my main story "Break Down Here" it's not much of a cliffhanger so you know what happens, but still. ~Ever Uley~**


	10. The Clincher

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, you know who does.

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

**(Emily's POV)**

Bella and I sat in the tent huddled together for warmth. The fight with the newborns was tomorrow and neither of us could sleep as we were worrying about our significant others and the rest of our friends.

Bella looked at me, "Do you think all our planning will pay off?" She looked nervous.

I shrugged, "I hope so." I was sure even I looked nervous. Bella and I had trekked through the woods today with Jacob and Edward, we left some of our blood in the clearing to distract the newborns, then we both hopped on Jacob's back and he carried us to the tent.

Now the Cullen's were doing some last minute strategizing and the wolves were home resting, with the exception of Seth, whom at the moment was sleeping next to our tent in wolf form.

Bella's teeth started chattering. We snuggled closer together in our sleeping bag. It was beyond cold outside, Bella's blue lips were evidence of that. Seth seemed to pick up on our lack of comfort. He started whining outside.

"What is it Seth?" I asked him. He poked the door of the tent with his nose, a signal to let him in, I guessed. I crawled away from Bella, ignoring her groans of protest and I unzipped the tent for Seth.

His massive wolf form barely fit in the tent, but Bella and I moved to give him room. Once he settled, we both curled into his side.

"Seth, you're much warmer than Emily." Bella said in a dreamy voice.

Seth barked, I guess that's his wolf way of laughing? I pushed her shoulder playfully.

"Like you're any better, Bells." I teased. She laughed, but it didn't last long. The late night hour and Seth's warmth made us fall asleep quickly and easily.

The next morning, Bella and I were awakened by Seth struggling to climb out of the tent. Bella and I laughed as Seth shimmied his way out of the door and went to lie next to the tent where Sam and Nadi had told him.

I turned to Bella, "Well, Bells, since we have all this free time to ourselves, what should we do?"

She shrugged, smiling slightly, then she asked, "How are you and Edward?"

I smiled. "We're good. I'm just not really sure for how much longer." I finished cryptically.

Bella looked at me, "What do you mean, Em? You don't want to be with him anymore?"

I shook my head, "It's not that, it's just, I don't know if I want to be a vampire. I'd love to spend my life with Edward, don't get me wrong, it's just that's a huge step to take. I'd have to give up practically my whole life." I looked down at my hands.

Bella wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "Edward will love that. I asked him so many times to turn me into a vampire and he always just said he wanted to see me grow old. Maybe after a year or so with him you'll change your mind."

I shrugged. "Let's talk about you and Jake." I said, wanting to get of the subject of my impending mortality.

Bella's face lit up. "Jake is amazing." She sighed dreamily, but didn't say anything else. She just stared off into space with a stupid smile on her face. I pushed her gently and she snapped out of it.

Next to us, Seth whimpered and pushed against the tent.

We laughed, "What's the matter Sethy? Don't wanna hear us talk boys?" Bella teased.

Seth's only answer was a bark, causing us to laugh harder.

I looked at Bella, "Okay, let's talk about something that Seth would approve of."

Bella tapped her chin thoughtfully and said, "Jake and I saw G.I. Joe the other week."

"Really?" I said dramatically for Seth's sake. Bella nodded.

"Yup, now Jake's convinced if we have children they'll be ninjas!" She shook her head, rolling her eyes at the same time.

I laughed. "As clumsy as you are, Bells, you'll be lucky if-"

Seth cut me off by jumping up suddenly. Bella and I looked at each other and jumped up too.

"What is it Seth?" I asked seriously.

Seth barked and pushed the tent with his nose. Bella rushed forward and unzipped it. We stepped out into the bright morning light and turned to Seth. He was looking around the woods surrounding us, clearly searching for some unseen threat.

He turned to us and looked us in the eyes, then motioned with his head to his back. Bella asked, "You want us to get on your back?"

Seth barked and nodded. He dropped to the ground so Bella and I could climb up onto his back. As soon as we were on, Seth took off, running through the trees at an alarming speed.

Suddenly, something grabbed Seth and he went right out from under us. Bella and I went flying forward with nothing to catch us. I landed on the forest floor hard, Bella landing right on top of me so I broke her fall.

Seth had recovered from his fall and was running to stand in front of us. I saw two vampires approaching us from either side. Bella sucked in a breath and whispered, "Victoria." I followed her gaze to an angry looking red head.

We heard another growl that didn't belong to Seth, all of our attention shifted to behind the vampires where Nadi had just emerged from the trees. I breathed a small sigh of relief. Nadi was much more experienced than Seth in the combat area, so I didn't think this would last long then we could all go home safely.

Victoria smirked at Nadi and glanced at the male vampire standing a few feet away from Seth. Before we could see what had happened, Seth and the male vamp were fighting and Victoria was fighting Nadi on the other side of the clearing from us.

After Nadi tore off Victoria's arm, Bella and I turned away. It was much too gory for our weak selves to watch. We looked over to Seth and the male vamp. The vampire kicked Seth in the side, sending him flying against a tree. Seth fell to the ground and didn't move.

The vamp turned around and smiled evilly at Bella and I. We huddled closer together, as if that would protect us. Bella searched around behind us for something. I saw her grab something, then I was being pinned against a tree. I looked into the cold red eyes of the male vampire.

He pulled my arm from my side and smirked at me, I tried unsuccessfully to pull my arm from his grip. He lowered his face to my arm and sniffed. He moaned at the scent of my blood.

Next to me, Bella screamed, hoping to gain Nadi or Seth's attention. I didn't look up to see if either of them noticed her scream. I did, however, see Bella whack the vampire with a branch from a tree. Her feeble attempt to save me didn't distract him for too long.

He growled at Bella, then turned and ripped the branch from her grip. He pushed her away hard. She landed on her butt and flipped over, but stood right back up. The girl may be clumsy, but she sure is tough. She didn't come back over; instead she went over to Seth to try and wake him up.

The vampire in front of me saw what she was doing and promptly pulled my arm to his mouth again. This time, he didn't savor the scent of my blood, as he didn't want to give Bella a chance to wake Seth up to save me.

He bit into my arm, his razor sharp teeth tearing easily into my skin. I could feel myself becoming lightheaded as the blood was drained from my body. I looked up into the eyes of my killer; they were as cold and relentless as they were red. Suddenly, a new sensation hit me. As the vampire filled my veins with his venom, a burning, crippling fire shot through my entire body.

The pain was so great in my body and hit me so much so unexpectedly that I lost my sight for a few moments. I now knew the meaning of blinding pain. When I could see again, I saw Bella hit the vampire again with a branch. This time, it fazed him.

He ripped his teeth down my arm, creating a large tear in my arm. I could see it, but I couldn't feel it. The fire in my veins was too overpowering for me to feel anything else. I barely registered Bella drop to my side, she whispered that everything was going to be all right, but the thing about Bella: her eyes gave away her true thoughts. I could see it in her eyes that it really wasn't going to be okay.

I didn't know what was happening. I thought death was supposed to be peaceful, but this sure as hell wasn't peaceful! I'd never thought something could hurt this much. I hardly noticed Nadi appearing at my side in her human form.

My vision was blurring, and I wasn't even aware that I was crying, but the tears that were blurring my vision proved that I was. Nadi hung her head and said something to Jake that I couldn't understand.

She pushed my hair off my forehead. I tried to speak to her, but the words wouldn't come out. I tried to tell her it burns and I screamed for Edward to help me. She shut her eyes. If I had actually said anything to her I couldn't tell, she showed no signs of understanding what I had said so I figured it was all in my head that I had spoke to her.

She said something else to the others. I turned my head and saw Leah helping Jake into the woods, Bella following behind with her head down. Jake then entered into my blurry line of vision and spoke with Nadi.

God can't I just die already! Haven't I suffered enough! I screamed to the heavens above me. There was rain falling down on me, but it was just another thing I could only see and not feel. I knew the rain was cold, but it did absolutely nothing to put out the fire within me. I shut my eyes and tried to will the pain away, and much to my disappointment, it didn't work.

I didn't even feel Jake lift me off the ground, but when I opened my eyes, there I was in his arms, moving through the trees. God when will this end?

**(Edward's POV) **

Fighting alongside werewolves is not at the most fun thing in the world. They sure got the job done though. I'd seen in Nadi's thoughts what had happened with Victoria. She'd dominated that fight and Riley wasn't much of a challenge for her either.

She did blame herself for Emily being bitten; I'd have to tell her later about Bella trying to stop the vampire from biting her also. They had done all they could; I saw that in their thoughts.

Now I sat next to Emily's writhing form. She was changing into a vampire. She never even had a choice in the matter. At least when Bella was with me she'd asked to be changed, which I'd denied her. Emily never asked for it, and I couldn't stop it from happening.

In three days time, she would be my mate forever, if she wanted to that is. I heard Sam and Nadi talking up in my room. I ignored their thoughts to give them some privacy.

I heard Carlisle's Mercedes pulling up our driveway. Esme's thoughts were focused on food and what she was going to make for the wolves and Bella. Leah's thoughts were purely angry. I held back a laugh when I found out why she was so angry. She had imprinted on a hippie at the grocery store. Once again the magic of imprinting captured me.

Leah had just been going to get some food, now her whole life was centered around some boy she'd never even met, and had only seen one time.

She slammed the door when she came in behind Esme. Sam and Nadi went down the stairs to see what was wrong with her and I followed.

Nadi asked, "Leah? What happened?"

Leah glared at her. I laughed. "Go ahead, Leah, tell them."

She growled and mentally screamed at me, '_MIND RAPIST! Stop reading my thoughts and shut THE HELL UP! God Edward, don't you know how to keep your freaking mouth shut when someone thinks something? You know why people think things and don't say them out loud? BECAUSE THEY ARE PRIVATE! If I wanted people to know that don't you think I would have come skipping in here singing about it? So shut up! Asshole_.'

I took a step away from her but smiled. I've always heard the saying "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," well I'm officially changing it to, "Hell hath no fury like Leah Clearwater." That woman could scare the pants off the devil when she was angry.

After she finished her mental rant to me, she spoke to the rest of the group, "I imprinted."

"Leah, that's great news, why are you so pissed?" Quil asked her.

She rolled her eyes. '_I dare you to speak right now mind rapist, I freaking dare you_.' Leah threatened me.

"He's a freaking stoner. He was in the parking lot of the grocery store playing hacky sack and smoking pot. He has long hair and had a freaking rainbow on his head!" She said.

I felt bad for Jasper at the moment. He was trying to balance out Leah's emotions. She was feeling anger, hatred, love and despair. How she was doing that, I didn't know, but I admired her for it.

Quil laughed at her. "What's so bad about that Leah? You guys can watch the Wizard of Oz together and listen to Pink Floyd and play with black lights. You'll have tons of fun!" He laughed even harder. He was imagining it as he spoke, I admit it was quite humorous, but I didn't laugh because honestly, I feared for my existence at the moment. Leah was on the verge of snapping and the mental image she was sending me wasn't pretty.

Leah snarled. "You're just jealous I can be a grown up with my imprint. Have fun playing Barbies with Claire Bear."

Quil smirked. "You know you want him Leah."

"You know you want Claire's booty. And by booty, I mean socks!" Leah countered causing Emmett to burst out into loud laughter. He was enjoying this way too much.

"Stop it! I can't take it, it's too much!" His laughter shook the room. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Be quiet you big goon." She ordered.

Quil looked like he was about to say something to Leah, but one look from Nadi shut him up. She was enjoying the banter between the two of them, but she didn't like that it was about their imprints.

"You know you're not supposed to tease each other's imprints. This conversation ends now." She demanded and turned to Leah. "Lee, you know he's your soul mate, there's nothing you can do to avoid being with him. You can get him to stop smoking pot though."

Jacob smirked. "Actually this could work in Leah's favor. If he happens to not believe she's a werewolf or if he tells someone, they could just think it was the pot talking." He and Bella laughed in harmony.

Leah growled again and went into the kitchen. She had a mental image of massacring Quil, Jacob, Emmett and even Bella for laughing at her. Nadi followed behind her to talk her down. I smiled at everyone and went back up to Emily. I took her hand gently and rubbed her forehead with my other hand.

"Only three more days…." I whispered to her as I leaned my head down on her arm. She whimpered softly. I felt an awful pain in my heart that I couldn't help her. I sighed deeply, wishing I could help her.

**(THREE DAYS LATER)**

**(Emily's POV)**

The fire in my veins was subsiding now. How long had it been going on? Thank god it was almost over. I felt someone holding onto my hand. Who could it be though? Bella, I guessed.

If it were Edward or any of the Cullen's it would be too cold, if it were Nadi or another of the wolves it would be too hot. This hand felt warm. They pushed hair away from my forehead and whispered something in my ear.

"It's almost over, love." Edward? Was that Edward? It sounded like him, but it wasn't his icy touch my hand was gripping.

Then, a person who sounded like Alice said, "She'll be waking up in about ten minutes, but she can probably hear us now."

Carlisle said, "Good. Go call Nadi and let her know. I think she wanted to be here." I heard a whoosh of air as Alice left the room.

Whoa! Whoosh of air? How the hell did I hear that? I heard Alice talking to Nadi on the phone downstairs; I even heard Nadi's reply that she was on her way. I could hear a game on downstairs, Jasper and Emmett arguing about the game, Rosalie clanking around in the garage, Esme in her study drawing out some blueprints. How in the world could I hear all this? I wondered.

After a few minutes, the pain was almost completely gone. A new sound invaded my ears, a thumping sound. I internally gasped as I realized it was a heartbeat. Then I heard Sam's voice.

"Hey Carlisle." He said.

"Sam, how are you today?" Carlisle asked.

"Pretty good. Emily done changing yet?" He asked. Changing? What was he talking about?

Carlisle said, "Almost. Should be a few more minutes. Nadi is on her way, if you want to wait in the living room for her."

I heard Emmett and Jasper greet Sam as he sat down on the couch with them. The person sitting next to me squeezed my hand and whispered, "You can wake up now, love."

Again it sounded like Edward, just a little different than I'd heard before. He spoke again, this time a little frantic. "Please wake up, Emily."

I hated hearing him sound so distressed, so I forced my eyes open and was met with a harsh bright light right above me. I hissed and jumped away from it. I slammed into a wall. I placed my hand on the floor in front of me to balance myself.

"Emily?" Edward asked cautiously. I looked up at him, a little faster than I'd planned. It almost made my head spin. He smiled at me. "It takes some getting used to." He said softly.

I blinked. "What does? What happened?" I asked him. I looked down at my arm where I remembered being bitten; there was only a healed scar. I looked back at Edward questioning him with my eyes.

He said softly, "Emily, you were bitten by a vampire. We couldn't suck the venom out in time. You are a vampire now."

I stared at him, trying to make sense of the words he'd just said. "I am?" I asked him stupidly.

He nodded softly. I wanted to cry. I felt as if my whole world had been ripped right out from under my feet yet again. The first time was when Sam had phased too close to me and my face had been ruined, the second time was when Sam had imprinted on Nadi and left me, now everything was being taken away from me again. Every time I get my life together, it falls apart.

Edward came and sat next to me, "Emily, it's okay. Well, not really, but you're alive. You can still see your friends and you're a part of our family now, so you'll never be alone." He said softly and kissed the side of my head.

I nodded. "I didn't even get a choice…" I mumbled pathetically.

Edward nodded with me, "None of us did." He said softly.

I remembered him telling me his story, but I hadn't heard anyone else's. "What do you mean?" I asked.

He looked at me with sad eyes, "You know about me, but Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie will have to tell you their stories on their own time."

I nodded, accepting that. Obviously it was personal and I didn't want to pry into my new family's old lives.

I heard two new voices downstairs now and I perked up. "Is that Nadi and Leah?" I asked Edward cheerfully.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, and they're quite excited to see you. Would you like to go see them?"

I jumped up and nearly ran for the door. However, on my way to the door, I passed a mirror. I stopped and backed up. The girl in the mirror kind of looked like me, but she was so stunningly beautiful it couldn't be me. I touched the side of my face where my scars used to be; I could still feel them there, but only slightly. My skin was still dark, but was shiny.

Edward came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Don't you look stunning?" He whispered into my ear. With my heightened senses and sharper eyesight, I could see every line on my face and Edward's. Every line, every shape, every shade, it was all so clear.

I nodded, answering his question. He tugged lightly on my arm and said, "Let's go downstairs and see your family."

I smiled, "Our family." Edward smiled at that, his reflection in the mirror capturing every beautiful inch of his face.

He nodded, "Yes, our family."

He took my hand and walked me over to the door. We went downstairs hand in hand. I could hear everyone talking, but it stopped when they heard Edward and I coming. We stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Edward was in front of me and I was standing on the first step. Carlisle, Sam, Jasper and Emmett were standing protectively in front of Alice, Leah, Nadi, Rose and Esme.

I looked around at everyone; they were all so beautiful. My gaze stopped on Nadi. She probably didn't realize it, but she was even more beautiful than Rosalie. In fact, I would go so far as to say she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She was tall and exotic looking, with her perfect skin and deep brown eyes. The one thing that made her so much more beautiful to me is that she had a great personality, she was so giving and caring and the most fun person I'd ever met. Even when I'd been so mean to her, she'd forgiven me fairly quickly. I couldn't help but think how perfect she and Sam were for each other. He was always so serious and in control and she was always smiling. It made her even more dangerous when she was angry. The wolves knew if they pissed Sam off then they would have extra patrols, but if they pissed Nadi off, she may hit them. She was quite scary when she was mad. Angry, and still so beautiful. She was absolutely flawless, my sharper eyesight could see that.

I looked around at the others again, Emmett was smiling at me, Carlisle's face was blank but he had a happy glint in his eyes, Sam looked cautious but had a ghost of a smile on his face, Jasper was the only one who was completely stoic. He was watching my every move. I had the sudden urge to throw my hands up in the air and throw myself over the banister, just to see what he would do.

I didn't though, instead I waved and said, "You guys look so different." I laughed a little.

Edward turned back to me and said, "We should hunt now. Bella and Kim are out in the car nearly dying to see you." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

I nodded to him; I wanted to see them just as badly. He led me out the back door. I heard Nadi say to Sam, "You don't have to stand in front of me now."

He answered, "Just making sure my woman stays safe." I smiled at their playfulness. They really were a great couple; even as Sam's ex-fiancé I could see that.

Edward led me to the river. I stopped and looked at him. He smiled, "Just take a few steps back, run and leap across. Like this." He released my hand and backed up a little bit, and then jumped across the river easily.

I copied his actions, stepping back and leaping gracefully over the river. He took my hand as I landed next to him. He motioned with his head into the woods and we ran together into them.

Once we were far into the woods, I caught the most delectable scent. I ripped my hand away from Edward and started running toward the scent. It was more amazing than anything I'd ever smelled; I couldn't wait to taste it. I heard Edward calling my name behind me. As a newborn vampire, I could run faster than him for now.

Just then, I heard a wet sound, a thumping sound, and I then realized what I smelled. Human blood. I stopped and ran back to Edward. He caught me in his arms.

"Emily!" He said.

I looked up at him ashamed, "I didn't know Edward, I don't want to hurt them, don't let me!" I pleaded with him.

He nodded and pulled me into his arms, "I won't Emily, don't worry." He rested his chin on the top of my head.

Then he pulled back and said, "Do you smell that?"

I took a big whiff and nodded. "What is it?" I asked.

He smiled, "You tell me."

I sniffed again. "Deer?"

He nodded and said, "Now don't think, just follow your instincts."

I did as he said, and I let my instincts take over. Before I knew what I was doing, I was tearing through the trees towards my first meal as a vampire. I stopped and peered through the trees, I crouched down gracefully and then sprang onto the biggest buck there was.

Edward did the same to the next biggest one. I snapped the buck's neck easily and sank my teeth into his neck. I drank greedily until there was none left. I finished and jumped up. The rest of the deer were running away from us. I sprang again, taking down a second deer and finished it off just as quickly.

When I was finished, I turned to Edward, who was finishing off his second deer also. He stood when he was finished and came over to me.

"Ready to go back?" He asked. I nodded. Feeling satisfied that I could face Bella and Kim without wanting to kill them too much.

Edward led me back to the house. As we got closer I could hear Alice chattering excitedly about something, "…I already have so much planned out and I guess we could wait until after you guys get back from your honeymoon to play baseball."

Edward and I came through the back door and went into the living room.

"Honeymoon?" I asked softly. "Who's getting married?"

Sam looked at Nadi and said, "Well, before the big fight with the newborns I asked Nadi to marry me and she of course said yes." They smiled at each other and looked back at me.

My own huge smile spread across my face. I stepped forward a little too quickly. Jasper and Emmett were immediately in front of me.

I stepped back. "I was just going to hug Nadi." I defended myself. I leaned around Jasper and looked at Nadi, "I'm really happy for you guys."

She smiled at me, "I'd like you to be there, if it's not too much."

I smiled back, "Of course I will! When are you guys getting married?"

Before Nadi could answer, Alice did. "August nineteenth."

I nodded and said, "I can't wait."

Nadi looked at Edward, mentally talking to him. Edward smiled and shrugged slightly.

Then he said, "I guess it's okay for Emily to see Bella and Kim. Emmett and Jasper will stand in front of them for their safety. I don't think it will be too tough for Emily to handle. Will it?" He looked down at me.

I smiled, "I want to see my friends."

This was all the approval Alice needed, she ran over to the door and called out, "Bella, Kim! Come in and see Emily!"

Jasper and Emmett went to stand behind Alice as the humans approached. Edward looked up at Nadi, "There is a rare occasion that a newborn can control their thirst better than others. Emily may be one of them. When we were hunting she caught the scent of a human and started to go after it, but once she realized it was human, she abandon the scent and ran in the opposite direction. It may be similar to the other vampire you and Seth fought in the clearing."

Carlisle nodded, "It happens occasionally. It is rare, though and Emily is lucky. I don't think Bella or Kim have anything to worry about."

Just as he said that, Bella and Kim walked through the front door. Alice was in front of them, hopping lightly from foot to foot. I smiled at my new sister's silly antics. Emmett was next to Bella and Jasper next to Kim, for their safety. I didn't like being the danger in the room.

I faced the girls and smiled. Kim, Bella and Edward all gasped at the same time.

"Emily! Your scars….they're gone!" Kim said.

Everyone looked at me, then back to Kim. Edward shook his head and said, "Emily's scars are just like Jasper's. Almost invisible to the human eyes, I'm sure Bella and Kim could see them under the right light but it would be faded."

I touched my face. So no one that isn't a supernatural being can see my scars. What will everyone say? Edward rubbed my arm and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You look flawless my love." I smiled.

Bella stepped forward, "You look beautiful, Em." She said softly.

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Bella. So are you. Your face looks so sharp!" I said excitedly.

Then Nadi spoke up, "Maybe we should all go and give Emily some time to adjust to her new life. We'll see you soon, you'll have to help with wedding plans you know."

I smiled again. Edward said, "I wouldn't mind if it did. Her smiled is too beautiful for her own good." I looked at him confused. What was he talking about? He shook his head at me and kissed my nose.

We said our goodbyes and Sam, Nadi, Bella, Leah and Kim left the house. I looked around at my new family and smiled.

Carlisle turned to me and said, "Emily, I couldn't help but hear you and Edward talking earlier. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hear our stories? To know how we all became what we are?"

I nodded shyly. He motioned to the living room and smiled, "Shall we?"

A few hours later, I sat mesmerized by everyone. One by one, the Cullen's went around the room and told me their story. Carlisle and his father hunting vampires, Esme losing her child and trying to commit suicide, Rosalie being raped by her ex-fiancé and being left in the streets, Emmett getting mauled by a bear and being saved by Rosalie, Alice in the mental institution and not remembering what had happened and Jasper in the Civil War.

I stared intently at each one of them as they told me their gruesome stories. When they were done, they all looked at me.

"In a way, each of you was saved." I said thoughtfully.

Carlisle leaned forward, "What do you mean, Emily?"

I looked up at him, "Well, you saved Edward from the Spanish flu, Esme was saved from herself, kind of." I smiled at her so she wouldn't take offense. She smiled back so I knew she wasn't offended. I continued, "Emmett, well Emmett was saved from a bear or stupidity which ever you want to call it."

Emmett laughed loudly at that and then stopped and looked at me, "What? I thought I could take him." He said proudly. Rosalie sighed and looked down at her feet, shaking her head.

I went on, "If you look at it a certain way, Jasper and Carlisle were saved from being monsters."

Edward was interested now, "Please explain love."

I took in an unneeded and shaky breath. "Well, Carlisle's father was so consumed by his hatred for the supernatural that he tried to kill them, right? He usually just killed innocent humans though, right?" Carlisle nodded solemnly and I continued once again, "He was blinded by it, he couldn't see what he was and that was a monster. He was trying to turn Carlisle into that same thing, so when you were turned, you were saved from being what your father was. Even in your vampire life, you've managed to be a savior to some."

Carlisle smiled at me, "That's an interesting way of looking at it, Emily. I guess I never thought of it that way."

Jasper looked at me, "What did you mean about me though?"

I smiled at him and said, "Alice."

He laughed and said, "Okay, I get it. Alice showed me the right way." He looked at her with so much love in his eyes I felt I was intruding on a private moment. I looked at Edward, who was smiling. He took my hand and said, "You have an interesting mind, do you know that? You don't think like anyone else I've ever met."

I smiled and leaned against him, but I didn't say anything, because really, what could I say to that?

* * *

**A/N: Wow that is the longest chapter I've ever written. I know I kind of repeated myself a little from "Break Down Here" but it had to be done! Thanks to Curtis and Becky'sWriting for reviewing last chapter, it is much appreciated. If Becky'sWriting is the only person reading this, I'd write it just for her! Next chapter: Lots of lovely stuff! ~Ever Uley~**


	11. Action Not Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

**(A FEW WEEKS LATER)**

**(Emily's POV)**

Edward and I were sitting on the couch in the living room with the rest of the family. We had started a tradition that every Saturday morning, we all watched a movie together. Usually we all fought about what to watch, so Esme said every week we would alternate. She even made a chart and everything!

Unfortunately, this was Emmett's week to pick. He was sitting in front of the DVD collection slowly going through each title. We'd been sitting here nearly an hour waiting for him to pick something.

"Let's see, do I want to watch…'The Notebook?' No." He set it back on the shelf and picked up another.

"Do I want to watch 'Ice Age'? No." He set it back on the shelf and picked up another.

"Do I want to watch 'The Day the Earth Stood Still'? Wait, why do we own a Keanu Reeves movie? Well this is not acceptable." Emmett flung the DVD case out of the open window. A few seconds later, we heard a splash in the river. The rest of us laughed but Emmett didn't even acknowledge it.

He picked up another case, "Do I want to watch 'Red Dragon'? No, not gory enough." He set it back on the shelf.

Rosalie groaned. "Emmett, pick something dammit or I will seriously hurt you!" He looked back and smiled at her.

He picked up another case, "Do I want to watch 'Speed'? Why the hell do we own so many damn Keanu Reeves movies!?" He tossed it out the open window too.

I sighed, "What do you guys have against Keanu Reeves?" I asked dejectedly.

Emmett looked at me, "Why, whatever do you mean little sister?"

Alice and Rosalie giggled. "Well, when we had our girl's night a few months ago we watched 'The Lake House' and Nadi and Leah were quite harsh on dear Keanu." Rosalie said.

Emmett brightened up, "What did they say?"

Alice laughed, "Well, Leah said, 'Do you think Keanu Reeves could act if we twisted his nipples with a pair of pliers?'" Alice, Rose and I laughed at the memory. Emmett joined us.

Emmett said, "Man those girls are funny! Maybe we should have them join us one day. Oh and we can watch the Lake House!" He sounded so excited it was hard not to go along with whatever he said.

Alice shook her head, "I don't think they would watch that movie again if you paid them."

Emmett's head drooped in disappointment then he turned back to the movies. He finally plucked "Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story" from the shelf and popped it in.

It was hard not to laugh at this movie, especially with Emmett's booming laughter. He was so into it, it was nearly impossible not to laugh along with him.

When the movie was over, we all stood up, but before we could say anything, there was a knock on the door. We all looked at Edward.

"It's Sam." He said, smiling.

Carlisle went to the door and let him in. Sam came in with two boxes and an envelope in his hands. He smiled at us and said, "I come bearing gifts."

He held out the envelope to Carlisle. The front read, 'The Cullen and Hale Family.' Carlisle opened it and smiled. He looked at Sam and said, "I'm going to be in the wedding, are you sure this is for me?" He laughed a little.

Sam shrugged, "It's meant for Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward, I guess. That's what she told me anyway."

Alice was bouncing in her place. "Well, what's in the boxes?" She asked innocently, stealing a look at me.

Sam smirked, "Bridesmaids dresses, so I'm told." He held out one to Alice, who took it eagerly and bounded up the stairs to her room. She called out to Jasper who went up the stairs also.

He held out the other one to me. I blinked at him. "Really?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Nadi wants you as a bridesmaid. Alice gave her your sizes so it should fit perfectly. Go try it on, Nadi wants to see pictures of how you guys look in them." I took the box from his hands.

"Where is she now? Why couldn't she be here?" I asked softly.

He smiled, "She's visiting with Kate right now."

I looked at him, "Who?"

Edward answered me. "There is another coven of vampires in Alaska called the Denali clan, they're vegetarians like us. There's Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar. When Nadi came here to Washington, she needed a parent to sign her forms for school, so Carlisle asked Kate to come down and do it. Nadi never met Kate, but a few days ago, when Carlisle was talking to her on the phone, she asked about her and Carlisle told her everything. She wanted to meet Nadi and Carlisle set it up."

I nodded, thinking it was sweet. "So they're on the reservation right now?" I asked.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, Kate's somewhat of a seamstress or something so she's hemming the bouquet or something like that." He looked down at the floor, obviously confused about the whole thing.

I giggled at how wrong he was and said, "I miss the res."

Sam looked at me, alarmed and then looked back down.

"What, Sam?" I asked.

He looked at Edward, who nodded. I asked again, "What is it?"

Sam said, "Emily, Nadi and I can't allow you back on the reservation, with the exception of the wedding. It's just too dangerous, I know the Cullen's come on the res, but that's only if we know they're coming. Save for when Edward made a surprise visit to your house sometimes." He playfully glared at Edward, who smiled.

Sam continued, "You can come get some things from your house, but we can't allow a vampire to live on tribal land. I'm sorry." He did look sorry, so I nodded.

"I understand." I said.

Esme put her hand on my arm, "You can stay here, Emily. You've been staying here the past few weeks since your change, I don't think it'd be too much trouble to have you here permanently."

I smiled at her and nodded. "I'd love to, thanks Esme."

She hugged me, but pulled away when Alice came skipping down the stairs in her bridesmaid dress. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and twirled around. "How do I look?" She purred as she put her hand on her hip and struck a seductive pose. Jasper looked at her like he wanted to eat her.

Emmett screamed high-pitched like a girl and said, "That's my baby sister!" He fell over the arm of the couch screaming. Rosalie kicked him in the head and rolled her eyes. Alice did look amazing though, her dress was light blue, and it was flowy at the bottom. Perfect for Alice. **(Picture on profile)**

Alice skipped over to me.

"Put yours on, Emily!" She said and pushed me toward the stairs. I went up to Edward's room and changed into the dress. I slipped it on and looked into the mirror. My bridesmaid dress was to just above my knees, it was darker than Alice's but still was light blue and had thin spaghetti straps. **(Picture on profile)** It looked great on me, if I do say so myself. I found a pair of silver heels in Edward's closet that Alice had bought for me and slipped them on.

I walked down the stairs to see Alice posing while Rosalie took pictures of her. I giggled at my new sisters. Everyone heard me and turned to look at me. Edward's mouth dropped open.

"Emily, you look amazing." He said, drinking in my whole appearance.

Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head. "It's a bridesmaid's dress not a wedding dress you twit." She said. Edward growled at her but she ignored him.

Alice took the camera from Rosalie and came over to the stairs and started taking pictures of me. I'm sort of camera shy so I just stood there and smiled. It was an old habit from when I was human, because of my scars I hated getting my picture taken.

Alice frowned at me and handed the camera to Esme. Then she said, "Pictures of the Cullen, Hale and Young girls!" She said. Rosalie laughed and they both came to stand beside me.

Alice looked at Rosalie, "Um, Rose, you can't be in our picture wearing that." She looked critically at Rosalie's outfit. She looked nice and I didn't understand why Alice wanted her to change. Apparently Rose did though and she rolled her eyes.

She went up to her and Emmett's room, she came back a few minutes later wearing a black dress that went to mid-thigh and silver heels, like Alice and me. She looked so simply beautiful I wanted to cry. I wished Nadi were here to take some of the focus off of Rose; it was hard to look at Rose when Nadi was in the room. It was part of her beauty, Rose was beautiful and bitchy, to the point where you almost didn't want to be around her because she made you feel so insignificant. Nadi was beautiful, but she was so much fun she made you forget how beautiful she truly was.

Standing next to her made me feel so small and unimportant. She tossed her hair back and turned to face Esme. She smiled so big and beautifully; it made me want to really cry. Alice and me turned to face Esme too and we all smiled. Esme snapped a few pictures before handing the camera back to Sam.

He smiled and said, "Nadi will be happy to see this. She was worried you wouldn't fit into the dresses." He looked a little relieved himself. I guess if they didn't fit that would put stress on Nadi, which would in turn put stress on him.

He waved goodbye and then went back to La Push. Alice, Rose and I went upstairs to change into some different clothes. I went into Edward's room and started to unzip my dress, but Alice came in and said, "I have an idea!"

I looked at her, "What is it Alice?"

She looked so happy that I had a feeling whatever it was I'd probably say yes just because of how excited she looked. "Let's go clubbing! Me, you and Rosalie only, it'll be like welcoming you really into our family!" I smiled at her.

Rosalie appeared behind her and said, "That sounds awesome, let's go!"

I looked at both of their pleading faces and said, "Fine."

Alice squealed and said, "I get to pick your outfit though!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Alice."

She came back a few minutes later and handed me some clothes, a black halter-top, a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of black strappy heels. **(For some reason, I have a strong aversion to skinny jeans, but they're so damn popular I figured Alice would own at least a few pairs.) **

I took the clothes into Edward's bathroom and changed. When I came out, Alice whistled at me. I rolled my eyes and pushed her gently. She smirked, "Just giving credit where credit is due."

Then I remembered something. I looked at Alice, "Hey, Ali, where did you get the clothes for me?"

She looked guilty for a minute. "When you were going through your transformation, I went and bought you a ton of clothes. I've been giving them to you little by little each day."

I looked at her, "What?" I asked. I didn't quite understand what she was saying. She didn't answer me, just grabbed my hand and pulled me down to her room. She opened up her closet, revealing a number of shopping bags sitting on the floor filled with clothes. I laughed. This was just _so_ Alice.

She leaned over and whispered, "We can toss out all of Edward's clothes and put yours in the closet." She winked at me and I laughed again.

"I heard that!" Edward called from downstairs. Alice and I looked at each other and then giggled.

"Let's go girls!" Rosalie called from the garage.

Alice and I flew down the stairs and said goodbye to Jasper and Edward. Edward was more than reluctant to let me go, but Alice made him stay.

We piled into Rosalie's BMW and took off to Seattle, where according to Alice, the best clubs were.

On the way to Seattle, Rosalie turned the radio on and the three of us sang along to every song that came on. We sang especially loud when "Love Story" by Taylor Swift started playing. It was just such a good song.

As soon as it finished, a Kanye West song came on, but Rosalie screeched and turned it as soon as she heard it. Alice laughed at the look on Rosalie's face.

We reached the club Alice pointed us to and Rose pulled into a parking spot. Alice turned in her seat and handed me something.

"It's a pair of contacts." She said. I opened the case and carefully put them into my eyes.

"We'll have to put in another pair later since the venom dissolves them." She said and we got out of the car.

Instead of waiting in line, Rosalie led us up to the front of the line. People behind us were protesting, but we ignored them.

All Rosalie had to do was smile at the bouncer and he let us right in. Rose took us to a VIP table and we sat down for a minute.

Alice looked at me, "You okay?" I knew she was asking about my thirst, I'd only been a vampire for a few weeks, but I was fine.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm great!" Alice smiled and stood up. She grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor, Rosalie followed behind us.

Alice and Rosalie started dancing around me, trying to get me to join in. I was a little shyer than those two were. A song I didn't know was playing, but it was great to dance to. After a little bit I finally got over it and started dancing.

A few songs in we noticed something odd. People were crowding us, whereas in the beginning they had given us room to move. Rosalie looked over everyone -she was tall enough to do so- but looked back at us and shook her head.

She leaned down and said, "There's a huge circle over there, but I'm not sure what's going on though."

"Well, let's go see." I said.

Rosalie pushed her way through the crowd, creating a path for Alice and I. Rosalie stopped and said, "Oh. My. God." I stepped up beside her and my mouth nearly hit the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Not quite as long as my last chapter, which I'm sure you're all grateful for. Whatever readers I have left….~Ever Uley~**


	12. Show Me How To Live

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, SM does.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

**(Emily's POV)**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Well, I could believe that Emmett would do this, but Jasper and Edward-NEVER!

There they were though, all three of them, dancing terribly. Jasper wasn't moving his feet, just his arms and head. Edward was acting like a sick dog. His motions weren't even graceful, which is odd because he's a vampire! Emmett, oh Emmett. He made up for Jasper not moving at all, because he couldn't _stop_ moving. He almost had a routine down. Grind his ass against some poor girl, drop his butt to the floor, then twirl around, prance away and shake his ass against Jasper's leg, who would then turn around and push him away. Emmett was unfazed though; he'd just continue his ridiculous dancing. Sometimes he almost looked like he belonged in a rap video, then other times he looked like he belonged on a strip club stage.

Rosalie, Alice and I didn't speak, we couldn't. We were too stunned by what we were seeing to speak. Finally, Rosalie composed herself and said, "Emmett! What the hell are you doing?"

He didn't even look at her, just slid his feet across the floor, shaking his ass from side to side, then up and down working his way over to us. Rosalie did a face palm and shook her head.

Emmett grinded into my leg and I squealed. I tried to push him away, but that only made him do it more. Finally I gave up trying to push him away and just jumped on his back.

He laughed and kept dancing with me on his back. Thankfully the song ended and we went over to sit at our table.

As we sat down I said, "Emmett, if that's how you're going to dance at Nadi's wedding, please don't save me a dance."

Everyone laughed but Emmett. He hmphed and turned his nose up. He said, "I won't dance with you there anyway. That's Nadi's day and I will only dance with her."

Rosalie looked at him. "What about me?" She asked.

Emmett growled playfully, "I can dance with you anytime I want." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Alice balled up her napkin and threw it at him.

Emmett smiled and said, "You girls ain't seen nothing yet."

I looked over to Alice, "Do you see anyone getting hurt because of him?" I asked.

She laughed and shook her head. "Can't see wolves, but no one in our family gets hurt. I think it's because we're smart enough not to be on the dance floor when he is." She joked.

Emmett ignored us and said, "Can we go now? I'm bored with this place!"

"Already?" I asked him.

Rosalie nodded. "He gets bored really quickly."

I nodded in understanding. We all stood up to leave, Edward taking my hand as we walked out. I tried to ignore all the females and some males openly gaping at my Edward. I tried not to let it bother me, but it did a little bit and made me slightly angry.

With all my good heartedness, it was pretty hard to ignore the girl who came right up to Edward and said, "Hey there baby, don't you wanna come hang out with me?"

Edward politely shook his head and wrapped his arm around me. I even tried to ignore her when she grabbed Edward's arm. I tried so hard to ignore her since she was so clearly ignoring me standing right next to Edward.

She leaned up to try to kiss him and that's when I couldn't ignore her anymore. I started to yell at her to stop, but before I could, she dropped to the ground screaming and writhing in pain.

I panicked and backed up. What the hell is wrong with her? I turned to ask Edward, but he was on the ground beside me, also writhing in pain. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were on the ground too. I turned around to see everyone who was waiting outside the club to get in was now lying on the ground screaming. I looked all around to see what was causing this and why wasn't it attacking me? Then I realized that I was doing it.

I turned and ran down the alley as fast as I could, I ran for nearly twenty minutes and I only stopped when my phone rang. The caller ID said 'Carlisle'. I picked it up and continued running.

"Carlisle?" I asked, still slightly panicking.

"Emily? Where are you guys? I tried calling Edward and Alice but they didn't answer, what's going on?" He asked.

I jumped over a fallen tree and ducked under a low branch. I realized I was getting closer to Forks, so I said, "Carlisle, I'm almost home can you wait until I get there?"

"Sure Emily." He said and I hung up. After another five minutes of running as fast as I could, I reached the house. I ran inside and nearly knocked into Esme.

"Honey, slow down, what's going on?" She asked grasping my arm. Carlisle came into the room just then.

I didn't say anything, just flung myself into his arms, knocking us both to the ground. He sat up and pulled me into his lap. Esme came up behind him and started to stroke my hair. I was wrapped up in both of their arms; dry sobbing.

I was hysterical at what I had done and I knew I had to tell Carlisle. So when he asked, "Emily dear, what happened? Did you slip up? Attack a human? What happened?"

I choked on air. "I attacked a bunch of humans and Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper."

Esme pushed hair out of my face and said firmly, "Tell us what happened, honey."

I looked into her eyes and said simply, "I have a gift."

Carlisle seemed to brighten, "You do? What is it?" He asked a little too cheerfully for Esme's liking.

She slapped his arm. "Tell us everything dear." She said.

I sat up and looked at them. I recounted everything that happened at the club. Carlisle looked thoughtful, Esme looked sympathetic.

Carlisle said, "I think you have a gift similar to Jane's."

Esme gasped. I was confused. "Jane?"

"You remember we told you about the Volturi?" I nodded and Carlisle continued, "Well, she's one of them. She has the power to make you feel like your insides are on fire. I've never been at the receiving end of her gift, but I've heard of it and I've seen her use it before. It's an extraordinary gift really."

I shook my head. "I don't want it. I hurt my family! I hurt my Edward!" I cried.

Esme put her arms around me and I began to do the vampire version of crying again. My body wracked with sobs, I shook quite a bit, but there were no tears coming.

Carlisle's phone started to ring. He looked at it and picked it up, he didn't say 'hello', but said, "She's here Edward and she's okay. Well, not okay, she's hysterical but she's mostly fine." He smiled at me.

Edward said he was on his way and they hung up. About half an hour later, my new siblings walked in behind Edward.

Edward rushed right to me and pulled me into his arms. "We were so worried about you, we didn't know what happened." He said.

Alice sat down behind me and said, "Everyone's okay, Emily. We made sure. The humans don't even remember what happened to them."

Emmett just laughed, of course. He said, "Emily, that was seriously awesome. I mean sure it hurt and all, but once I realized it was you I was so excited! You have a gift little sister!" He pulled me from Edward's grip and twirled me around the room.

Esme reprimanded him, "Emmett, put her down!" He ignored her at first, but then put me down.

Carlisle took control of the situation. "We should explore her gift. Tell me, what was it like for you guys?" He asked.

"It hurt like hell!" Rosalie said angrily. I looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry you guys, I didn't know I could do that." I said.

Jasper waved me off. "We know. Honestly, we didn't think you had a gift at all, that's why we let you leave the house today. We figured you've been a vampire for a few weeks now, if your gift hasn't shown itself by now, maybe you didn't have one."

I nodded, but kept my gaze on the ground. Edward said, "It was like fire flowing through my entire body. Almost reminiscent of when I was changed into a vampire. When it was over, I was dazed, I couldn't remember what happened at first, and then it slowly came back to me."

Carlisle nodded. "Interesting…."

Edward suddenly growled. We all looked at him. He was glaring at Carlisle. "That is a really bad idea, Carlisle."

"What is?" I asked.

Edward looked at me, "Carlisle wants you to use your gift on him. He thinks we need to test your abilities."

Alice smiled, "It will all be fine, guys." She said.

I shook my head. "I won't do it." I said firmly.

Carlisle smiled softly at me, "Emily, if we don't do it here where we can control it, we won't know what to do if it suddenly happens in public. You need to learn to control it."

"Fine." I said defeated. "Can we at least do it tomorrow, though?"

"Of course." Carlisle answered and we all went our separate ways. Edward led me up to his room. I opened the door and stopped. My stuff was all over the place. I looked back at Edward.

He smiled, "While you were gone, Jared and Quil dropped off some boxes of your things that Kim and Bella packed up for you. Esme unpacked it and now this is our room."

I smiled and walked in the room. Edward came and sat down on the bed next to me. He put his arm around me and pushed my hair away from my neck. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I leaned into his kiss.

He pushed me back onto the bed, hovering over me slightly. He kissed from my ear to my lips and when he reached my lips, he kissed me deeper than he ever had before.

His hand trailed up my side, pushing my shirt out of his way. I dug my nails into his back. He growled and grazed my bottom lip with his teeth…..**(Sorry, strictly T rating! No hot vampire sex for you here!)**

Edward and I lay on our bed naked. I looked around at the remains of our bedroom and asked, "Do you think we should buy a new bed? And dresser? And night stands?"

Edward laughed. "No, we'd probably just break that too."

I heard Emmett laughing down stairs. He called up to us, "Hey lovebirds, get down here in two minutes or I'm coming up there! And if I do, I'm taking pictures! And believe me Emily, there are lots of girls at Forks High who would kill to have nudie pictures of Edward!"

I looked at Edward, who looked panicked. He turned to me and said, "He's really not kidding Em."

We jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly. Just as we opened the bedroom door, Emmett was standing outside of it with a camera. When he saw us fully dressed he stomped his foot. "Dammit" He said and ran down the stairs.

Edward and I laughed and followed him. We met the rest of the family at the bottom of the stairs. Rosalie winked at me and said, "You two have fun last night?"

Emmett laughed, "Yeah, they did. That room is destroyed! The only thing left in tact is the glass wall. Even the door has a dent in it!"

Everyone laughed except Esme, who just shook her head. Carlisle cleared his throat, "So, shall we begin your training, Emily?"

I shrugged and followed him outside.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, Emily has a gift! Nothing crazy, just a little more powerful than Jane's. ~Ever Uley~**


	13. 20th Century Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**(Emily's POV)**

I trudged unwillingly outside behind Carlisle. Edward was at my side, Jasper and Emmett right behind us. Alice, Rosalie and Esme were following quietly behind them.

We stopped in the back yard where we had a lot of room. Emmett stood in front of me, Carlisle and Edward on either side of me. Jasper walked to stand next to Emmett then spoke to me.

"Emily," he started softly, I looked up giving him my full attention. "I want you to remember last night in Port Angeles. Exactly what happened right before we all…um…hit the ground, so to speak." He smiled softly at me.

I closed my eyes and thought back to the girl hitting on Edward. Jasper could feel my emotions changing, I knew this because he voiced this to me.

"Okay, Emily, we're getting somewhere. Now, remember what happened that finally made you snap."

I remembered wanting to hurt the girl who had almost kissed Edward, but I was brought out of my trance by Emmett's loud screams. I opened my eyes in panic and looked at him.

He was on the ground rolling back and forth screaming, I looked at Edward, I didn't think I was doing anything to him!

Edward looked disgusted, "Don't worry love, he's only faking." I sighed in relief, but then became angry again.

"Stop it, Emmett, I don't want to hurt anyone as it is." I spat. Emmett didn't stop, he just continued writhing on the ground and screamed louder. "Emmett, please stop!" I cried.

He stopped a second and looked into my eyes, his golden eyes boring into my newborn crimson eyes, and he said, "Make me, Emma Emma Emily!" He laughed and threw himself back onto the ground and resumed his screaming.

His playfulness was usually a very welcome change from the real world, his silliness kept all of us on her toes, but now it was just pissing me off. Apparently, it was pissing Carlisle off, too.

"Emmett, get up, this is serious you know." He said in a firm voice.

Emmett started teasing me about Edward and our night together last night. I felt a strong wave of anger and then I just couldn't take it anymore. I heard Emmett's screams turn into real screams and I opened my eyes. Edward put his arm around my shoulders. Jasper came up in front of me.

"Emily, think of what you're doing, Emmett is your friend, you don't want to hurt him." Jasper said, pushing a wave of calm toward me. I dropped my assault on Emmett. He stood up and came right to me, pulling me into his massive arms.

"That was awesome Em!" He cheered. He put me down and I shook my head.

"Emmett, you are by far the weirdest person I have ever met." I teased.

Emmett moved back to stand in front of me again, Jasper and Edward on either side of me. Jasper had his hand on my shoulder and pushed massive waves of anger toward me so that I could get the feel of what I was doing. Then when he wanted me to stop, he would push waves of calm my way and I wouldn't stop my assault on Emmett.

After a while, I didn't need Jasper so much. I easily got the feel of what I was doing. We had been outside for nearly the whole day when Carlisle said, "Okay, I think we're done for today. We still have lots more to do, but that can wait until tomorrow. We have an eternity to figure it out." He winked at me and I smiled. He turned to the rest of the family, "What do you say we all go hunting together?"

Then, everyone took off into the woods to hunt.

**(AUGUST)**

**(Emily's POV)**

Today was Sam and Nadi's wedding. I was truly happy for them. I know I'd been less than happy to meet Nadi, but now she was one of my closest friends and for that I was truly happy about.

Alice and I slipped on some comfortable clothes and grabbed our dresses. We would be getting ready at Nadi's house. Then Alice drove us down to La Push to Nadi's house. Rosalie was staying behind to help Esme, and Kate set up the reception area, then they were going to the beach to set up the ceremony area. When we walked in, she was frantic. Our cool, laid back Nadi was uncharacteristically hysterical.

She was running around the house, barking out orders to Bella and Kim. Leah was running along behind her trying to get her to calm down. She was wearing a silk black robe and had her hair pulled back away from her face. She still kept it short since she was a werewolf and shorter hair meant shorter fur, but it was beautiful on her. Nadi came into the living room and glared at Alice and I.

She pointed her finger at us and said, "You two! Get down to the beach and make sure all my chairs are in order! Leah, do you have the ring! I think I lost it! Bella! I lost my Bella! I mean, I lost my bouquet, I mean-" Leah cut her off by slapping her across the face.

She grabbed her shoulders and said, "Honey, you need to calm your ass down." She shook her a little to get her point across, Nadi nodded her head and silently went into the kitchen to eat something.

Leah looked at us and shrugged, "Sorry guys, she's you know. Oh and you don't have to go to the beach to check on the chairs, I just got off the phone with Embry, he's says they're all in place."

We heard a scream coming from the kitchen, Bella, Kim, Alice, Leah and I all moved to go in there and see what was wrong with Nadi, but before we could she came into the living room.

"The guys are already at the beach?!" She screamed.

Even Leah seemed to shrink away from her before saying, "Nadi, calm down, Sam and the other boys are still at his house. Sam just sent Embry to the beach to check on the chairs, everything is in place. We're just waiting on Esme, Kate and Rosalie to decorate."

This was Leah's attempt to calm Nadi, but it most certainly didn't work. She slumped against the wall. "Esme….Ro…Rosalie….and…K..Kate….haven't…dec….decorated…yet?" She stuttered.

Leah realized her mistake all too late and said, "Well, Nadi they're setting up the reception area at their house."

Nadi's head snapped up, "The reception comes AFTER the wedding Leah, don't you think they should set up the beach first and then go to their house?"

Leah shook her head, "No because then they'd have to drive all the way back and forth, plus we have plenty of time."

Nadi looked at her, her face eerily blank and asked, "How much time?"

Leah looked at the clock on the wall and said, "Two hours."

Nadi jumped up, "TWO HOURS! You mean it's five o'clock!" She looked over at everyone, unsure of what to do and then demanded, "Bella, Kim get upstairs to my bathroom. Alice, Emily, go with them, do their hair, makeup, the whole shebang. When you're done, do your own then get dressed all of you. Leah, you just follow me and make sure I don't hyperventilate." She started fanning herself with her hand.

Leah rushed to her side and made her sit on the couch. Alice, Bella, Kim and I all started to go to her but Leah looked up and shook her head. She motioned toward the stairs, so we all grabbed our dresses and went up.

Bella did not like getting her makeup done, that's for sure. I think she said something about Bella Barbie but Alice laughed and made her sit down. She had to fight to keep Bella still the entire time. I did Kim's myself.

When we were finished, Alice did my hair and makeup and I did hers. We all slipped into our dresses and sat down on Nadi's bed. She and Leah came in a few minutes later. We followed into the bathroom to talk with them while they finished getting ready.

Leah made Nadi wash her hair, but even with Nadi's high body temperature, it didn't make her hair dry any quicker. She had to use a hair dryer, which after a few minutes, died. Nadi glared at the thing, then grabbed it from Leah's hand and threw it across the room.

"Fuck dry hair." She said, crossing her arms. Alice and I held back a laugh at the pout on her face and Leah's defeated look.

Leah finally got her hair dry and fixed nicely. Then her make up perfect. While Nadi was putting on her dress with Alice's help, Kim and I did Leah's hair and makeup. When we were finished, we all put on our shoes, much to Bella's horror, they were heels.

"I'm gonna fall in these, I know it." She said looking at the offending things.

We laughed at her, but stopped when we realized the poor girl probably would. We went down and piled into the car and Alice drove us to the beach.

We all got out and ran toward the tent, where Carlisle was waiting for us. Nadi sent Alice out to check that Esme, Rose and Kate had done their job.

Alice came back smiling and nodding her head, "Yup, it looks good, Nadi. Don't worry."

Carlisle placed his arm around Nadi's shoulders, she visibly relaxed until his touch. I could see then just how much of a father he was to her. Probably more of a father than he was to Edward or any of the rest of his adopted children.

When it was time to begin, Alice ran over to the other tent and told the boys it was time to begin.

Sam and his mother came out of the tent and walked down the aisle together. They disappeared from my sight once they got past the trees.

Jared walked into our tent and he and Kim left to walk down the aisle. I watched them until I couldn't see them anymore.

Quil came into the tent next and motioned for me to come with him. I took his arm and we started down the aisle. We walked to the rhythm of Old Quil's flute playing. At the end of the aisle, we separated and stood in front of our chairs.

Alice came next with Paul. I could tell Paul was slightly uneasy being next to a vampire, but he adored Alice and was willing to put up with her scent because he liked her so much.

Bella came next with Jake. She was stumbling along in her heels, and Jake was trying not to laugh at her. He caught her if she threatened to topple over, but even Jake couldn't save her when she fell into her assigned chair next to Alice.

She stood up, blushing, naturally. Alice put her arm around her. I heard Emmett laughing, but Rosalie smacked him hard and he shut up.

Leah came next with Embry. Maid of honor and best man. They were the last ones before Nadi and Carlisle. They stood in their places and we turned back to see Carlisle and Nadi. I could hear Carlisle whispering to her. I figured if he was whispering he didn't want anyone to hear but her, so I tuned them out.

Carlisle and Nadi came down the aisle, I could see Nadi had tears in her eyes. Every eye followed them, though it wasn't hard to look at Nadi, she was quite attention grabbing, even if she didn't mean to.

The ceremony was more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen. At the end of it, I was sure I would have tears pouring down my face if I were still human. Everyone went back to the Cullen house for the reception.

Because there were so many wolves present, it was decided we would all eat first. Probably the best idea. When the wolves and humans were finished eating, Sam and Nadi had their first dance. I wanted to cry again.

When they finished, Alice announced that Nadi would dance with her father. Carlisle stepped forward, smiling just as big as she was. I couldn't help but notice Leah turn away from everyone and face the woods. I stood up and walked closer to her. I saw she had tears in her eyes.

We were far enough from everyone else, we could talk without anyone caring to listen over the music. I pulled out a chair and sat down next to her. She didn't seem to notice. "Penny for your thoughts?" I asked softly.

She jumped and looked at me. "What do you need Emily?" She asked softly.

I smiled at her, "Well, I know crying at weddings is normal, but usually people don't look sad."

She shrugged, "Just thinking I guess."

I put my hand on her arm. "About what?" I asked carefully.

She looked at me, "My dad. I keep thinking about if I get married to my imprint, who will I have the father daughter dance with?"

She started crying again. I put my arm around her shoulders. I didn't know what to say to her, so I didn't say anything.

She calmed down just as Embry walked over, he said, "Would the maid of honor care to dance with the best man?" He bowed slightly, causing Leah to laugh. She nodded and started to stand up, but leaned over and hugged me first.

"Thanks Emily." She whispered and then she and Embry went to go dance.

I looked over to see Carlisle kiss Nadi's cheek. Emmett looked over to me and smirked. I started to stand up and call out to Nadi to warn her, but Emmett was too fast. Emmett nodded to Alice, who started playing "Sharp Dressed Man" by ZZ Top.

Anyone else who was on the dance floor, quickly escaped to the sidelines to get away from Emmett and his extremely dangerous dance moves.

As soon as it was over, Emmett released her and he went over to sit with Rosalie, who was shaking her head sadly.

I was surprised by a light tap on my shoulder, then I looked up to see Jasper. He held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked politely, his southern drawl showing strongly.

I nodded and took his hand. Because there weren't that many people there, I danced with everyone but Emmett. I even danced with Bella's father, Charlie Swan. He noticed my cold skin, but didn't comment. I'm sure he guessed it was the result of the night air.

I danced with all of the wolf pack, and I finally got a dance with Edward to the Scorpions song, "No One Like You". When it was over, Edward kissed me sweetly, but pulled away too quickly.

"What is it?" I asked him. He looked panicked.

"You should escape while you still can." He said, sounding strained.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not comprehending what he was telling me. He glanced over to the DJ booth where Emmett was talking to Alice. I squeaked and ran to our table and plopped down next to Rosalie. Edward followed right behind. Jasper sat down right after we did.

I saw the entire dance floor clearing out. Sam was dancing with Nadi at the moment, but as soon as she noticed Emmett, she tried to escape, but Emmett caught her. The dance floor was now completely empty besides Emmett and Nadi.

After two straight songs trapped in Emmett's grasp, Leah bravely stepped up to save Nadi. Emmett released Nadi and she immediately ran over to Sam. When Leah was done dancing with Emmett, she wobbled past our table mumbling, "I will never dance with Emmett again, I will never dance with Emmett again." She continued her vow as she sat down at her table.

Then the speeches began. Embry stepped up first, "I want to say, Nadi and Sam are like a second set of parents to me. With Sam always yelling at me and ordering me around, Nadi always driving me places and cooking me food, I couldn't ask for a better roommate!" He said and took a swig of his drink, I'm guessing was some type of strong alcohol. Everyone laughed at him as he sat down, falling out of his chair.

Leah stood up, "When I first met Nadi, she pissed me off in more ways than one. When I got to know her, I realized how great she was. She's my best friend, my confidant, my partner in crime," she winked at Nadi, who smiled, "We both share a love for horror and an aversion to Keanu Reeves." She joked.

Next to me, Rosalie's fists hit the table and she mumbled, "Seriously, what is with the Keanu hate?"

Leah ignored her and said, "I couldn't ask for anyone to be my best friend. She is caring, understanding and she would bend over backwards to help even her worst enemy. So Sam, you better treat her right, or you'll have one hell of an angry group of people on you." She sat down.

Sam's mother was next. "Sam hasn't had the easiest life, and even now with finding out he has a brother he didn't know about."

She was cut off by Embry yelling, "She means me!" and then guffawing. Nadi slapped him and said, "Shut your hole you big goof!" Everyone laughed, but Embry shut up.

Sam's mother continued, "Yes, I mean Embry. My son is the strongest man I know, despite his hard life he turned out an amazing young man. I'm so happy to see that he has Nadi, who is almost the opposite of him. They balance each other out and I know this will be a union lasting for an eternity." She winked at them and sat down.

Last was Carlisle. He stood slowly and said, "So far you've kept your speeches short, but I can't promise that mine will be." He said smiling at Sam's mother, Embry and Leah. Then he said, "I know that Nadi has had one of the hardest lives of any of us. She had a constant struggle with finding the right person for her. When she found him, he was unavailable." Carlisle looked sideways at me, I smiled at him.

"Sam and Nadi waited quite a long time for each other, though I would argue Nadi had to wait much longer. Now that they have found each other, there is nothing that can tear them apart. There are certain bonds in this world that can't be broken. Sam and Nadi have a bond stronger than even that. It makes me quite a happy man to see my daughter so happy. I only ask for Sam to keep Nadi as happy as possible. She means the world to me, and I hate to see her anything but happy." He smiled warmly in Nadi's direction and sat down.

A little while later, the reception ended and everyone left. Rosalie, Esme, Alice and I started to clear off the tables, while the boys took things down. Soon, our backyard was clear again.

I started to go in the house, but Edward stopped me. "Emily, can we take a walk before we go inside?"

"Of course." I said happily. Edward led me into the woods.

He stopped once we were on the other side of the river. He turned to me and said, "Emily, I know we haven't had the best lives, we thought we'd found our true love only to find that our true love seemed to be our worst enemies. I had a young love with Bella, but I have a mature love with you. I want you to be mine for the rest of our existence."

He kneeled down out pulled out a ring. "Emily Michelle Young, will you marry me?"

I stared at him stunned for a minute before I shrieked and screamed, "Yes!"

He smiled bigger than I'd ever seen before. He jumped up and pulled me into his arms for a kiss. It lasted until Emmett tackled us to the ground.

"I get another sister! I get another sister! I get another sister!" He sang. I reached out and flicked him on the nose. He blinked and looked at me.

"You. Just. Flicked. My. Nose." He said in utter disbelief I would do such a thing.

Edward pushed him away, then reached out and took my left hand. He slipped the ring on my finger and said, "It was my mother's. Just so you know." He said, smiling. I felt so special that he would give me this, I nearly cried if I could have.

I looked down and examined the ring, it had a simple silver band, with a large oval shape and several little diamonds on the oval. **(I suck at describing stuff, but the picture is on my profile, so look at that it's much easier.) **

I looked up to Edward, then back at my ring and smiled, it was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen.

* * *

**A/N: I think this is almost the end of their story, I want to do their wedding in a bit and of course the baseball scene, but we'll see from there. Doesn't seem like anybody's reading anyway. ~Ever Uley~**


	14. Collide

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. SM does. **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**(Emily's POV)**

Edward and I engaged. It made me so much happier than I ever had been before. I hadn't even been this happy with Sam. I knew Edward would keep me as his for as long as I would stay with him. He and his family had done so much more for me than I care to list. I'm thrilled with the idea of becoming a Cullen.

Bella and Nadi's birthday are next week so Alice decided to have a party for both of them. Nadi knew, but Bella was clueless. Poor girl was about to walk right into the lion's den!

Their party had been going extremely well. Everyone was having so much fun. We especially enjoyed laughing at Bella when she peeked inside the gift that Emmett got her, but she refused to tell anyone what it was. I knew what it was. Edward caught Emmett thinking about it and told me what he was giving her. It was porn and a set of leather lingerie. He said Bella's birthday was as much about Jacob as it was about Bella. I couldn't believe he thought that would be a good idea to give to Bella. The blush on her face was worth the whole burn in my throat for the whole night.

Sam and Nadi had left to go home. Ever since they got married, they'd become much more private. Sam would steal her away from everyone when we were all gathered together. Edward said they were just enjoying the newlywed bliss and it would wear off eventually. I didn't agree; imprinted relationships are much different from normal relationships and a double imprinted relationship is even more different. They may never get over the "newlywed bliss" as Edward calls it.

After Sam and Nadi left the party, the energy seemed to die down. That was until Collin went upstairs to use the bathroom. On his way down, he bumped into Brady.

Brady pushed him and yelled, "Watch where you're going pup!"

Collin pushed him back and said, "It was an accident and you should watch were you stand!"

Brady punched Collin a little harder than a young teenager should be able to. Collin hit him back equally as hard. I could see the rage building in both of their eyes as they were shaking slightly. I stepped back a half a step. Edward was immediately behind me, of course. Edward pulled me against him.

Collin and Brady growled at each other. Jacob stepped in at that point.

"All right! Enough guys!" He said, stepping in between the two young wolves. Collin pushed Jacob away from him. Jake was becoming angry now. He grabbed Collin's arm and said, "Outside. Now."

Collin was shaking harder now, and Jake pulling on his arm did not help him calm down. He phased right in the Cullen's living room.

Jake, Paul, Jared and Embry managed to get him outside. The rest of the wolves, Leah, Brady, Seth and Quil, followed them out the door. Once they did, it was so silent in the house you could hear a pin drop. No one moved; we were all still and silent as statues until Charlie broke it.

"Bella?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly. "What just happened?"

She looked over at her father and swallowed hard. She opened her mouth trying to speak. She finally gathered her courage and said quietly, "I will explain everything, just let me call Sam and Nadi to come back, okay?"

Charlie nodded. Bella slowly went into the kitchen and called the Uley's house. We listened as she explained everything to Nadi. She came back in and stood by Alice, who had a worried expression on her face.

I leaned over slightly to Edward and whispered so quiet only us vampires could hear, "This isn't going to end well is it?" He shook his head a little. I looked at the floor. This was not the right way for Charlie and Eric to find out about this. I looked over at Leah's imprint. He looked as confused, but didn't look scared.

Sue went over to Charlie and put her hand on his shoulder. She said, "Charlie, this isn't as bad as it looks. Just let them explain before you freak out." He didn't say anything. He didn't even acknowledge that she had spoken.

Bella went to kneel down in front of him. She sat in front of him on the ground and put her face against his knee, crying softly.

The wolves came in then, a livid Jake dragging a sulking Collin by the ear. They stood against the wall with us and the other imprints as Sam and Nadi came tearing in the back door. They walked cautiously into the living room and stopped to take in the scene.

Nadi glared at Collin and Brady. Collin yelped and shrank further into the corner. Oh they were going to get it later. Charlie looked up when Collin yelped. Bella asked, "Dad? Are you okay?"

He nodded and asked for someone to explain. We all faced Nadi. After all, it made the most sense. She was the oldest of us all, she had seen more than us, she had known everything before we knew anything, she had ties to every single person in the room.

Carlisle said, "Nadi can explain it best if you don't mind." He turned to her. "Tell him what he wants to know, nothing more."

Charlie said, "I want to know everything."

Nadi took Sam's hand and they walked over to the couch. Nadi explained everything to him. From the Quileute legends to explain how Collin turned into a giant wolf; she explained the vampires, the treaty and mentioned imprinting for Leah's benefit.

When she was done, Eric spoke. "Imprinting? Who all had imprinted?"

Nadi smiled. "Well, Sam and I imprinted on each other, Jared imprinted on Kim, Quil on Claire, Embry on Karen, Paul on Angela and Jake imprinted on Bella."

Charlie's head snapped up. Before he could say anything, Nadi said, "Charlie, no one will ever be better for Bella than Jake. He will protect her with his own life, as a matter of fact he has. He will treat her better than anyone and love her like no one else ever could. If I had a daughter, I would be more than fine with Jake dating her. I promise her you have nothing to worry about, but if he ever does something out of line, I will personally kick his ass for you."

Charlie stared at her. "Let me get this straight. You kids from La Push are werewolves. And the Cullen's are vampires and the only humans in the room are imprints or parents of werewolves?" He asked, clearly not believing what he was saying.

Eric was quick to point out that he didn't know either and Leah told him she was going to tell him. Eric then figured out that he was Leah's imprint.

Bella explained everything about being attacked by James and even showed him her scar she had gotten when he bit her. I had never heard her full story before and I was glad I could hear the whole thing from her.

Charlie didn't say a word when she finished. Just stood and walked to the door. Everyone parted to let him through.

Bella sobbed for him to stop, Charlie just told her he needed time and then he left after telling her to stay with Sue.

Nadi motioned for everyone to follow her. The pack and the imprints walked out into the backyard. Edward and I started to go upstairs to our room until we heard Nadi scolding the boys.

Emmett cheered and said, "Man I'd hate if I pissed her off!" He went out on the back porch to listen to Nadi yell at the boys. Myself, Edward and the rest of our family followed to make sure he behaved himself.

Then again, Emmett can never behave himself. He clapped when Nadi finished punishing the boys. Nadi didn't miss a beat; she picked up a rock and hurled it at Emmett's head. He complimented her on her throwing ability. Rosalie growled at Nadi hitting her mate in the face with a rock. Her growl was quite threatening and it even scared me a bit. Nadi, however, just ignored Rosalie as if she hadn't even heard her, and the wolves left.

Edward took my hand and walked us back inside. "Well, that was eventful." Was all he said. I laughed.

"Eventful is one word for it." I told him as he closed the door to our room. I sat down on our new bed next to Edward.

I looked at him. "What was Charlie thinking about? Does he believe it?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. He believed every word of it. Of course, it would be hard to ignore all the evidence we have to prove what Nadi said."

"Will he ever forgive Bella?" I asked softly.

Edward nodded again. "He's more angry that she kept things from him for so long. She lied to him a few times of course, but he's just upset that she kept so much from him. It's just like he said, he needs time to adjust to it all. It's not everyday you see a teenage boy transform into a werewolf, find out that your daughter dated a vampire and is not dating a werewolf and that your daughter is best friends with a vampire and a werewolf. He needs time, Emily, but he'll forgive her."

I smiled. "I hope so. He looked so upset and Bella looked so hurt when he left. I hope she's okay."

Edward leaned his head on mine. "You can go see her if you want tomorrow. I'm sure the pack won't mind if we go while we're having their meeting."

I nodded. Edward turned my face towards him and planted a kiss on my forehead, then my cheek, nose and finally my lips. He pulled me tight against him and we fell back on the bed.

"You two had better be decent, because I'm coming up!" Alice called out to us.

I sat up, pulling myself away from a protesting Edward. I quickly ran into the bathroom and pulled on some clothes. Alice was just coming in the door.

She smiled when she saw me and said, "Bella's future just became clear. The wolves are having their meeting in a few minutes." She left the room, humming as she went.

Edward climbed out of bed and pulled on some clothes. He held his hand out to me. "Ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded and we left the room. Edward and I climbed into the Volvo and left for La Push.

We had only been driving for a few minutes when Edward said; "We should get you a car soon."

I looked at him, "Why you don't like driving me around?"

He smiled. "No, I do. I just want you to have your own car."

We pulled into my Aunt Sue's driveway then. I took a deep breath, no wolves in the house at the moment, but their scent was everywhere.

Edward led me up to the door and he knocked. Sue opened the door a second later, smiling as she let us in.

"What brings you two here so early?" She asked.

I smiled, "We came to see Bella."

She pointed down the hall. "She's sleeping in Leah's room. She should be up now, go on in."

Edward and I went down the hall and into Leah's room where Bella was sitting on the bed reading a book. I smiled. It was one of the books Edward and I had bought for her. She looked up as we walked in.

"Hi Bella." I said in a cheerful voice.

"Hi." She said sadly. "What are you guys doing here?"

I sat down on the bed next to her, Edward kneeled next to me, and I spoke to her. "We came to talk to you. Charlie will forgive you. It was a lot to dump on him at one time, I'm surprised he didn't faint." I smiled at her, and she smiled a little back.

Edward spoke up, "You just have to give him all the time he needs, okay?"

She nodded. I couldn't leave Bella here like this. So I said, "Bella, how about you, me and Alice go do something? Anything you want, I won't let Alice pressure you into shopping."

Bella smiled and said, "Thanks Emily, but I want to spend today with Jake. He's going to talk to Sam about letting him off patrol tonight to he can stay with me. Maybe we can go some other time?" She looked hopeful that I would say yes, so I nodded.

"Of course. You have my number, call me when you're ready to go out. Don't worry about Charlie. If he's as strong as you are, he'll be just fine." I said, smiling at her again.

She smiled back and nodded. Edward and I left her then to read. We waved to Sue, who was cleaning up the kitchen.

As we climbed back in the car, Edward turned to me and asked, "Car shopping?"

* * *

**A/N: That chapter was boring even to me. Next chapter will be better, I hope! **

**Thanks to Elizabeth Alice, Becky'sWriting, krazikeo, xDanax13 and curtis for reviewing last chapter!**

**~Ever Uley~  
**


	15. Beautiful Tragedy

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. SM does.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**(DECEMBER)**

**(Emily's POV)**

Edward and I were getting married in less than twenty-four hours. I was nervous, excited, elated, really. I was going to become a Cullen. I was already a part of the family, but marrying Edward made it official.

With everything that had happened with me over the past year, Alice decided I could have some much needed time alone the day before the wedding. She, Rose and Esme were bustling around getting things ready. I was sitting alone in the woods. I was a few miles away from Forks.

I sat there, going through everything that had happened to me. From Sam imprinting on Nadi, to hating Nadi, to confronting her, to becoming friends with her, mending things with Leah, gaining Karen as a friend, being turned into a vampire, attacking people with my gift for the first time, and now to here. Where I was at this moment; in love with Edward Cullen and more happy than I ever had been in my life.

He'd showed me so much more than I had dreamed. I felt so alone after Sam started dating Nadi. I had lost my family because they didn't agree with my dating Sam in the first place. I'd lost Sam to imprinting. I'd lost Leah because of my dislike for Nadi at first. I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to live my life again. I thought Sam was the only man who would love my ruined face.

Then there was Edward. By meeting him, I'd gained a lover, his brothers had become mine. His sisters had become mine. His alliance with the La Push pack helped me gain my friends back, and even some new ones with the boys imprinting left and right. I'd also drawn from his strength, his ability to forgive and love as deeply and passionately as no one else could. That was what helped me forgive Nadi for taking Sam away from me.

Now that I'd seen Sam and Nadi together, I realized she'd done me a favor by taking him from me. Even just a week ago on Christmas Eve when Nadi and Sam got into a fight, it didn't last long. The next day we were all playing baseball together and Sam was forgiven. Now I could so clearly see that Sam wasn't right for me and for me to stay with him would only hurt us both. If I had made Sam fight the imprint, he would be hurting from being away from Nadi so much. And I would have deprived myself from spending an eternity with Edward.

That in itself was a scary thought to me. No matter what bitterness I'd felt before, all traces of it were gone, as tomorrow, I'd become Mrs. Edward Cullen.

**(Edward's POV)**

To say I was happy about marrying Emily would be an understatement. I was overjoyed at the thought of her becoming my wife and in less than twenty-four hours, she would be.

At the moment, Emily had wandered off somewhere to think alone. I was driving to Bella's house. It had been so long since I really saw Bella. Sure I'd seen her at Nadi's house for her housewarming party, I'd seen her at the graduation party, I saw her on Halloween, Christmas, at our baseball game and countless other times when she'd come by to see Emily or Alice. However many times I'd seen her, I hadn't really talked to her.

If I was going to marry Emily tomorrow, there was just something I had to get off my chest first, something that had bothered me for over a year. It was something that I hated myself for and yet couldn't be happier about that decision at the same time.

I pulled into Bella's driveway and turned off the car. I couldn't hear Charlie's thoughts so he wasn't home, I could smell Bella's blood and hear her heartbeat, so I knew she was.

Hesitantly, I knocked on the door, briefly wondering why she wasn't with Jacob right now.

She opened the door a minute later, surprised to see me. "Edward? What are you doing here?" She asked.

I smiled. "I wanted to talk to you. If that's okay."

She nodded and opened the door for me. I stepped into the house and followed her into the living room. We sat down. Bella stared at me, waiting for me to talk, but I didn't.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She finally asked.

I looked into her eyes, her chocolate brown eyes that I once loved so much. I said, "Bella, this talk is long overdue."

She got what I was talking about and looked down. "Oh." Was all she said.

We were both silent for a long while. Then I started again. "I lied you know."

She snapped her gaze to mine. "What?"

"I lied that day in the woods. When I said I didn't love you anymore. I didn't mean it. I loved you at that moment. I think a part of me will always love you since you were my first love." I smiled softly at her.

Bella smiled back. "I think a part of me will always love you, too."

A silence fell over us again, until I decided to break it, again. "I heard what happened after I left you. I saw it in Sam's mind how he found you that night. I also saw it in Nadi's mind how you were at first and how happy Jacob made you. You're good together, you know." I said laughing a little.

She laughed too. "Yeah, imprinting has amazing match making skills." She joked.

Once we stopped laughing, I said suddenly, "I'll never forgive myself for the pain I caused you. For what I put you through."

She shook her head, "I forgive you. You were just doing what you thought was best. I understand, really I do. In a lot of ways, I thank you for it. I mean it kind or worked out for the best, you know."

I nodded my head. "I have to agree with you on that. If I hadn't left, we'd still be together, you wouldn't have Jacob and Sam would still be with Emily."

Bella looked down sadly and whispered, "And Nadi would still be alone with no one to love."

My heart ached from that fact. I hated that Nadi was alone for so long, but I was glad now that she had Sam and could finally have what she always wanted.

I looked back at Bella, "Perhaps my leaving really was for the best. I left, Nadi came here to fill my spot, now you have Jacob, I have Emily and Nadi has the world."

Bella laughed softly. It was a laugh that once set my dead heart beating again, now I just found it beautiful, but no more feelings other than that washed over me.

She said, "Thank you for giving me my world." I knew she meant Jacob, and I smiled at her.

"No matter how things turned out in the end, I'll still never be able to forgive myself for leaving you in the woods like that. I should have at least made sure you got safely back into the house so Charlie wouldn't worry. It was the least I could have done and I didn't even do that."

Bella smiled a sad smile; tears were forming in her eyes. "I felt like I had the world ripped out from under me that day. I lost you and Alice and Emmett, I had lost my whole family. My friends wouldn't talk to me because I would nearly fall apart with every mention of your name. I was so broken and hurt. Then Nadi came and started to help me heal. Of course, then I started to hang out with Jake and my world started to fall back into place. Nadi was like a sister to me and when Jake imprinted on me, I gained the pack and the imprints as my friends. I have everything I wanted."

If I could cry, I would have been now. I stood from my seat and pulled Bella into my icy embrace. She shivered a bit, as she was used to the heat that emitted from Jacob, but she returned the hug nonetheless.

"I'm sorry Bella. And I'll be sorry for an eternity that I hurt you so much." I whispered.

"I forgive you, Edward. I won't say it's fine, because it's not, you really hurt me, but I forgive you for it. I do." She whispered back.

Finally, we pulled away. I wiped tears from Bella's eyes. She looked at me and laughed as she said, "Don't you have a fiancé to get home to?"

I shrugged, "She's running around the woods trying to escape Alice."

Bella and I laughed together, and then I said, "I do have to go. Getting married in the morning, you know."

She smiled. "I know. I'm in the wedding remember?"

I smiled back and hugged her again. We said goodbye and I left. I walked into my house a short time later, and was promptly attacked by Alice. She pulled me into a fierce hug and said, "That was the sweetest thing ever. I'm so proud of you for doing that!"

She pulled away and kissed my cheek, then ran back to Jasper's side. Emily was still out, but the rest of the family was standing in front of me.

Carlisle said, "Alice gave us the play by play of what you said to Bella. We're glad you finally got that out of the way."

Esme hugged me; her eyes looked like tears should be pouring from them. I smiled at them and walked up to my room. I laid across the bed Emily and I share, and turned on some music, awaiting the dawn of tomorrow morning; the day I would marry my true love.

The next morning, everyone was running around the house like mad men. Alice had sent the men to the downstairs rooms to get ready, while the women were upstairs in my room so that I wouldn't see Emily. I was ignoring everyone's thoughts so that I wouldn't see her in the dress until it was time.

Emily had asked Rosalie, Bella, Kim and Nadi to be her bridesmaids, and Alice was her maid of honor.

I'd asked Eleazar, Sam, Seth and Jacob to be my groomsmen, and Emmett was my best man.

Finally, it was time. I escorted Esme down the aisle and stood next to the altar, where Carlisle was standing; he was presiding over the ceremony.

I turned my attention to the stairs, Eleazar walked down escorting Rosalie. She refused to be escorted by any of the wolves for some reason. Next came Seth and Kim, then Jacob and Bella and finally Sam and Nadi.

Little Claire threw rose petals everywhere. Then it was the moment I'd been waiting for so long to happen. Emily came into view with Jasper by her side. She'd grown increasingly closer to him since he was so good at training newborns. He was able to teach her better than us and help get her gift under control. They'd formed a bond that surprised both Alice and me, but we accepted it. Emily's father refused to even be here, so she asked Jasper to give her away.

I got lost staring into her eyes that were slightly hidden by the veil in front of her face. I didn't hear anything Carlisle said. Jasper flipped her veil away from her face and kissed her cheek.

Emily turned to face me. I stared into her eyes, speaking when necessary, but I never took my eyes off of her. I loved everything about her. The way she was so caring and forgiving. The way she was so beautiful and didn't even try to be. The way she was so confident, even with the scars marring her face. She was perfect.

When it was time, I reached out and placed my hand on the right side of her face, the side of her face that was permanently pulled into a frown, the side of her face that was what made her Emily.

I gently placed a kiss on her lips, ignoring all the catcalls and wolf whistles, mostly from Emmett, Embry and Quil.

I pulled back and stared into her eyes once again. She was everything I ever wanted and more. She was so perfectly imperfect.

* * *

**A/N: This was by far my favorite chapter of the story. I don't know how good it is, I love it just because Edward and Bella finally talked about when he left her. It always bothered me in the books how they never really talked about it. **

**I'm considering ending this story here. My Sam and Nadi story will continue, but I feel like here is a good place to end it. Of course, if you want me to continue this one as long as I'm doing "Beast of Burden", leave it in a review that you want me to continue this. And that is the first and last time I will ask you guys to review. I hate doing it, makes me feel like a whore. And a picture of Emily's wedding gown is on my profile.**

**Thanks to my reviewers: curtis, Becky'sWriting and Rachel2w2. Hope you liked this chapter as much as I do!**

**~Ever Uley~**


	16. SPIN OFF OF EMBRY AND KAREN

**ANOTHER SPIN-OFF!!!!**

**For anyone interested in reading Embry and Karen's story, I just posted the first two chapters. It's called "**_**To Be Alive**_**." Check my profile and read it, also….**

**GO VOTE IN MY NEW POLL!!!**

**I know I said it will be awhile before Sam and Nadi have a baby, but I want to go ahead and choose a name for the little bugger. So I have a huge list for you to choose from. There are a few normal names, some unique names and a few Native American names, you can choose up to ten of them, if you like them enough. I'll leave the poll open until I can make a decision. I'll be posting a new chapter maybe today or tomorrow, in the mean time, go vote in my poll and then read Embry and Karen's spin-off.**

**Thanks, Ever Uley**


End file.
